UNRAIDED: A Thief meets Raider
by COD2025
Summary: After The events of Kitezh, Lara understands that she still on the run to create her own mark in this world. But Lara won't do this alone. After Jonah done on the Siberia, he understands he couldn't stands adventure anymore. Lara realize it's time for her to find new companion, to help her create her own mark in this world.
1. Chapter 1: A new Chance

Chapter 1: A New Chance

" _My Dearest Lara, I often think how my father would turn over in his grave. If he knew the shame I had brought upon our family's name. Croft... what does it even mean? I just hope you can make your own mark on this world someday. Remember that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are."_

That was the last tape of his journal. I have listened to it for a thousand times. For years, his voices encourage me to carry on my spirit to create my own mark in this world. But I often failed, in every chance that I have. Now another chance has come, and I can't failed again in this time. I have to make a diferrence, I have to make a RIGHT diferrence.

I was still in Siberia with Sofia after I destroy the divine source and make Jacob disappeared. What I do in here isn't make my mark, and I just missed my shot again. I have to start it again from zero, it's time to leave this place and explore another chance to make my mark in this world.

"He was a good man, Sofia, I feel sorry for the destroyed divine source, I just feel like I kill him."

"I already know about him Lara. We all here just tried to protect him and the divine source from every outsiders who wants to exploit the source. I know it's hard for me to forget about him. But you do the right thing for us. I forgive you Lara. Come on, you got a plane to catch."

Sofia then escort me back to the sherpa camp to descend down the mountain and head back to Novosibirsk, the capital city of Siberia, to catch my plane and flight back to England. A hour later, we finally arrived at the sherpa camp.

"We're parted here Lara. Thank you for taking care of my people. We'll see each other in next time." Sofia then gave me her hands to shake with me.

As I shake with her I say my goodbye too for Sofia, the sherpa bring my pack down the mountain. As I descent the mountain slowly, I saw Sofia still waving goodbye at me until I can't see her again in the edge of the mountain.

Arrived at Novosibirsk, I catch a bus and head to the airport to purchase my baggage and upgrade my boarding pass. After the baggage and my boarding pass, I have my seat ready and I just need to wait on the waiting room for the Boeing 747-300 British Airways flight number BA 6541 to England.

I filled my 12 hours in plane by sleeping without having anything to eat, eventhough the stewardess offer me something to eat, I still sleep like a dead corpse on the plane. Finally, I arrived too at my hometown and head back to my apartment.

Back in London, I filled back my day by continue working at the Nine Bells as the bartender for late shift. I start my work from 15.00 PM until 22.00 PM on every work days. Thank God, its Friday. Tomorrow I can start visiting the old library again to learn more about the history and myth around the world, that need to be busted by me. I better call Sam to the Bells right now. I have something important to talk with her.

"Hi Lara, how's your trip on Siberia?" Sam answer my call through the cellphone.

"It's great Sam, great. There's story that need to be told from the Siberia, anyway can you come to the Bells now? I got something important to talk with you."

"Sure Lara. I'm on my way." Soon I closed my call and continue my work on the Bells.

What a rough day, to serve a drunk man on the bar stool who try to fight another person. Luckily, everyone managed to kick his ass out of the Bells. Phew, what a day. A few minutes later, Sam arrived at the Bells and greet me warmly, then she take a seat on one of the bar stool.

"What is it Lara? Do you have what you desire?"

"No, Sam. I lost my second chance on the Siberia. I managed to uncover the myth of Kitezh, but not the divine source. The divine source is gone because of me. I destroy it, Sam. But I have no choice back on the day. When I heard Dad's last recording tape, I feel like I'm letting him down. I need to do another adventure Sam. I want to make a difference. And I need your help in here Sam."

"I was afraid you gonna say that Lara. I can't have another adventure again, back on the Yamatai, Himiko's soul still left on me. I don't want another riskful adventure. I'm done with adventure Lara. There's more opportunity that more worthy than adventure. Come with me Lara, live normally like a girl do. You don't have to do this. You already have a difference Lara, you just need to know it." Sam encourage me, as she hold both of my hands on the bar table.

"I can't choose another path Sam, this is my path. I have to walk on it, not leaving it. I just hope you could help me like a friends do. But it's okay if you don't want to help me, everyone made their own choice. It's your call Sam. And I'm not blaming you if you don't want to help me." I start to leave Sam on the bar, but before I continue my work, Sam call me back.

"Lara, what can I do to help you?" Then I gave her my smile and told her to meet up on the old library tomorrow at 10.00 AM.

The next morning, at 09.30 AM I woke up and head to the wash basin. Ah, that was another long night. I though I'd finished my work at 22.00 PM, turns out boss having a little promotion party on the Bells, so all of the bartender stay all night until 23.30 PM. No wonder I found my hair so untidy and sore eye on the wash basin mirror.

Enough with this, I got something to learn at the library, I have to hurry. I'm afraid Sam wait me for too long at the library. After done with bathroom and brush my teeth, I have my fast breakfast, only a peanut butter toast, with an English tea. Then quickly I'm heading to the underground subway to go to the library. My thoughts were right. Sam was wait for me on the library, I found her reading some books on the reading bench.

"Hi Sam, sorry to keep you waiting. I was overslept last night."

"How long do you work last night Lara?" Sam scoffs at me, after she heard my statement.

"On the schedule, I should end my shift at 22.00 PM, turns out my boss doing some late night party, so I'm going home at 23.30 PM. Anyway forget about it, I got something to learn in here. Do you mind to search for some historical books for me Sam?"

"Of course, When do we start then?"

Let's get started, we're going to the history section on the east wing of the library. Let's see what this library got. So me and Sam searching the whole history section for some myths and legends book. After a while searching the library shelf, me and Sam managed to find some books that I need.

"Alright let's get these books clustered: The mythical tomb of Qin Shi Huang, boring. Hugues De Payens and the 9 Templars, only a fairytale. Jacob Schultz and the Indian gold, ah forget it. The great Minamoto No Yoritomo, no way! The lost Shambala of the Shangri-La, ugh, right now I'm done with the cold places." I have rejected 5 books of mythical and legends. Until I found a book that really make me interest of it.

"Hmm, The lost 999 Stupas of Prambanan. Interesting, I haven't heard anything about the Prambanan. This ones new." I'm talking in my head as I start reading the book. Turns out it's really interesting and promising, but I'm need another book with these topic. Okay, search category narrowed.

"Sam, change of plan, I want you to search any books about the Prambanan, or the 999 stupa. Anything about it. Bring it to me as many as you can,"

"Ugh, why you become such a bookworm Lara?" That looks like a stupid question for me, so I didn't answer Sam's question, and keep reading as she search for another book.

It's about half an hour Sam has search some books, finally, she returned at me with a total of 4 books that she found. Sam know that she won't help me for another minutes in here, so I let her leave the library, while I'm keep reading alone in the history section and listening to my MP3 player.

I keep reading until I didn't realize I have spent 4 hours in the Library. I need something to eat, so I borrowed the 5 books including the one that I read, then I bring my books to Fred, the library clerk.

"Lara, you haven't returned 3 of my books. Now you borrow another 5 books." Fred rants at me, when he ready to mark the borrowing card on each book.

"I return them soon Fred, I'm in a hurry right now, and I can't return them now."

"You're always say that everytime we met Lara-"

"Just give me the books." Fred then exhales as he mark each book with stamps. Soon I'm going home and made a lunch. Only a Mac and Cheese, because I don't want to wasting my time. Even I'm reading when I'm eat.

So I filled the next day by reading 5 of the books about the mysterious Prambanan. I read on every time that possible. While at work, when there's no customer, I open my book and read them. Before going to sleep, I'm reading too for about a hour. I keep doing the same thing for 5 months, until I finished reading those books. It's time for me to returned all of my borrowed book to Fred.

3 from 5 books that I read saying that Ceylon is the place where there's a tomb that I need to raid. I'm not going alone to the Ceylon. I'm need some companion, Jonah might be able to help me. So I call him from my cellphone.

"Jonah, it's Lara. Are you been busy?"

"No, absolutely not. What is it?"

"I have to talk with you, it's important. Can you meet me on the old coffee shop Jonah?"

"Okay, Lara. I'm on my way."

When I'm arrived at the coffee shop, I book two seat and ordering an English tea, on the coffee shop. That's looking absurd, but no one cares about that. Few moments later, Jonah comes in and seat in front of me, then he ordered a black coffee. The black one, no creamer and no sugars. While waiting for the drink, Jonah starts the conversation.

"What is it Lara?"

"Do you remember that you say destroying the source was the right thing to do Jonah?" Jonah nodded at me.

"I'm not satisfied yet with it. I failed at Kitezh Jonah, I want to made a difference. And I need your help in these journey."

"Do you remember when Jacob dying? He told you that you already have your difference. You just need to understand it Lara. Don't do another adventure, please I beg you. I have lost too many friends back in Yamatai, and I can't lost another one. Don't go this path Lara, leave your old life, and join with me. Have a normal life like everybody do."

"Everybody have a normal life Jonah. It's my life in here, and I think this is normal for me. I expect you want to help me in here. Though I was wrong, I'm wasting my time in here. I need to do another research now. It's okay Jonah I'm not blaming you." But before I leave Jonah, he call me back and change his mind.

"Lara, you're not wasting your time. But I do what I can, okay?" Hearing Jonah statement, I gave him my smile and getting back to the seat for another conversation about this expedition, while enjoying our drinks together.

For the next day, I have purchase 2 economics ticket to Ceylon and we're leaving in the next 4 days. Before we're leaving, we're going to "dad's house" first to search another references about Prambanan. So me and Jonah then go to the manor library to find some information and reference about this expedition.

"Jonah, did you found any reference?" I asked to Jonah.

"I think I found one, But I don't know about this Lara, maybe you should take a look? You know I'm not an expert at these." Jonah replied to me.

"What the hell–?"

"What is it Lara?"

"No no no, I though the home of the Durga Mahisasuramardini was in Ceylon."

"Duhhh, okay. Then, where it should be Lara? I think already have a seat to Ceylon"

"It is actually located in Indonesia, precisely in a hindunese temple, the Prambanan. I have to get there Jonah, are you coming with me?"

"Of course I'm with you? But how with the the seat to Ceylon? We can't just waste it Lara."

"Well, I don't know about that, if we can turn it back, then it wouldn't be a waste. But if it can't, well it's a consequence to me. Anyway it's my money Jonah, not yours."

"Alright, alright, now how about that Pram–what that you just mention?"

"Prambanan?"

"Yes about the Prambanan, are you really sure about this? I don't want another waste, Lara."

"You're the one who found it Jonah, and the one that you found was my Dad's research, you talking like you doubt my father Jonah."

"No, no I absolutely not doubting your father, Lara. So when we are leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, I don't want to waste my time. We meet up at the airport. Is that okay?"

"Sure, but can we take care about the Ceylon seat now?"

"Absolutely Jonah, boy you look very disappointed with those ticket."

Thanks to Jonah, and Dad's research, I have my research in the right lane, but how if we don't found anything on the Prambanan? Ah, stop thinking like that Lara, everythings gonna be alright, I just need to see the truth about it, tomorrow in the Prambanan."


	2. Chapter 2: Seriously get lost

Chapter 2: Seriously Get lost

Soekarno Hatta International Airport – 11 November 2016

"Alright now to rent a car, there must be a car rental station in here, anyway, can you speaks Indonesian Lara?"

"Well, a little but maybe people in here could understand."

Okay, so we found the rental station, but the expetation is always out from the reality, because the most awkward moment in this journey, is when I talked to the locals.

"Okay, pe-rmi-si, is stands for excuse me in here, and me-nye-wa is used to say rent in here, well not so bad Jonah, should be easy to say"

"Well, I hope they could understands you. You can do it Lara, give yourself a try then."

So I start to make the translation that I need to say. I sight up with full of hope the could understand me. Slowly, I walk to the counter to start talking to them. Alright here it comes.

"Pe-rmi-si, uhh, ehhh..."

"Ya ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

What the hell she just say? I keep thinking while I looked up for the word that she spoke. Finally I found the meaning too, and the woman means what can I do for you.

"Ya, uuhhh, bis-aaa, s-aya ehhh, sssse-wa mmmo-bil di-sin-i?" Say me to her while I read my translation.

Thankfully the woman understand my problem, she start smiling at me and start to speaking English to me. Thank God, she could understand my problem.

"Alright Jonah, we got the car, you wanna drive?"

"Sure, just give me the car key, and where's the car."

The car problem is done and we can start travelling to the Prambanan, it was a long drive to the Prambanan, the road of Jakarta city is full of traffic jam and the outlawers in here. But finally we made it out to the countryside, and go to the city of Yogyakarta, where the Prambanan temple located.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet, we'll be there in 6 more hours, more or less."

"Yeah no wonder, you drive so slow. Hit the gas Jonah."

"I prefer safety Lara, and no wonder why Sam always rant on you when you drive on Roth's car. You're a speedhunter Lara, I could see that."

"Huh? Hehehe, what makes you sure about that, Jonah?"

"Look, I don't have time to answer your question, let me gave you something to bust your bored feeling. How that sound?"

"Ha, I don't like the sound of that."

"Hhhhh, alright. Here, navigations." Jonah hands me a thick–folded map.

"Alright, let see, so have we passed, Purwokerto?"

"Purwokerto? Umm, I don't think so."

"How about Ciawi"

"We passed Ciawi already."

"Alright, what about Wangon?"

"I don't know about it."

"Wonosobo?"

"No we're not there yet."

"Magelang?"

"No."

"Banjarnegara?"

"Banjar–what ?"

"Banjarnegara, have we past there yet?"

We're completely getting lost in the middle of nowhere. And Jonah looks like he's going to passed out, well I can understands about that, he drive for miles and he need a rest, but where we could sleep?

"Jonah, we're completely get lost, now how the hell we get out out here."

"Well, I got a better idea, theres a house over there, maybe we can get some sleep in there. How's that sound Lara?"

"Hhhh, okay sounds like a plan."

Jonah and I then walked to the door and knock on it. Strange, the house located in a very secluded arena.

"Siapa itu?" A woman's voice saying 'who is that' in Indonesian can be heard from inside the house.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I don't speak Indonesian." Jonah replied to the lady, and we surprised saw who was the lady in the house.

"What, Lara? Jonah?! This a surprise!"

"Kaz?! So you're Indonesian?" It was Kaz who in the house, the sister of Alex Weiss.

"I'm not Indonesian, I'm here for my job."

"Ohhkay, but why you pick a secluded place?" Asked Jonah to Kaz.

"I need to hide from the local Government, they don't go easy on immigrant. C'mon, come inside. Both of you." Said Kaz to Me and Jonah.

"Sit down please, make youself at home." Kaz treat us like her boss. "Would y'all like something to drink? Water maybe?"

"I have myself on black coffee, the pure black one I mean." Request Jonah to Kaz

"I think the tea could warm up my mood." My request to Kaz.

While Kaz working on the drink, she start to ask what is actually we're doing in here. So I Explain everything to Kaz, it was a long story. But as the kettle start to whistling up, Kaz turn off the stove and pour our drink. While Jonah and me enjoy the drink, Kaz start to ask us what is in her gut about our journey.

"You know Lara, it's kinda amazing if I could come with you in this journey. Can I start my assistance by become your translator in Indonesia? I'll be honored if you grant my wish." Request Kaz to us.

It was a hard decision for us to decide for Kaz could join us or not at all. But she seems like really interested in this journey. So before we could grant her wishes, I start to ask her some question.

"Kaz, what is your desire in this journey." I asked my question to Kaz.

"I want an extraordinary life. I want a life that exactly the same to my brother, before he's dead. I really know the responsibility and the consequence for this request. It's for the first and the last Lara, can you give me your trust?" Answer Kaz, full of beg to me.

"Are you listening to yourself Kaz? Do you know the weight of that consequence. What's in my mind isn't a mindset that you're not allowed to join us, but I can't allow you to dead by this journey. I can't let another people dead. Enough for Roth and Alex in Yamatai, I made both of them pay for my sins, for what I've done on Yamatai." I explain full of regretness for what happened in Yamatai.

"Can't or won't Lara? It's not about your worries about that I'm going to dead in this journey. It's about yourself. You can't allow me because you keep blaming yourself for what happened in Yamatai. I forgive you Lara, I'm willing to release my brother sincerely. So please, allow me in this expedition, Lara." Said Kaz followed by she walking to her room to get some sleep.

"The Americans right Lara, you should give her a chance to have a life as a tomb raider, anyway I'm going to past out, I think I'll go first Lara." Said Jonah to me as he walked to his room.

I'm staying up all night thinking about what has Kaz said to me, I couldn't get it out of my head. It just keep haunting me, as is keep saying'give her a chance Lara.' Oh God, what a night. Alas, I have my decisions for her.

The next morning, Kaz, made us a breakfast. A nutella sandwich, with a cup of coffee for Jonah, and a cup of tea for me. After enjoying the sandwich and the tea, I start give Kaz a surprise.

"Kaz, you're coming or what?" Offer me to Kaz

"Huh?! For real Lara?!" Kaz gives me a smirk for my surprise

"I thought you want to be one of us." I'm scoffing to Kaz, followed by her fleeing to his room.

Kaz fleeing to his room, and I can only heard some packing noise, like clothes being stacked up, an sound of wardrobe door being closed, and a sound of bag zipper being closed in a fast speed.

"Let's go guys!" Kaz get out from the room with she holding a camping rucksack

"Whoa, well. That's excalated quickly, Kaz." Jonah gave Kaz a smirk about how fast she packs up her belongings.

"Alright team, get set up. Kaz, I noticed you're the only one in here who know this road, can you take us to the Prambanan?" Ask me to Kaz.

"Sure, but it will be a long way, since you're in the wrong direction." Replied Kaz to me.

"Huh, then where are we right now, Kaz?" Jonah ask to Kaz full of curiousity.

"Well, you're in Salem. This is the borderlands of the central Java and the west Java. And right now you're entering the west Java regions."

Hearing what Kaz just mention, we're realized how far we were lost. Thank God we found Kaz, now we can made our way to the Prambanan safely. So the journey back on track, with Kaz leading the team. Took about 7 hours to drive to the Prambanan. Finally, we arrived to at the Yogyakarta city, and rent a motel room for three of us. The next morning, is the day where I found the truth about my search.


	3. Chapter 3: Moment of Truth

Chapter 3: Moment of Truth

"Alright Kaz, you'll buy us the ticket, cause we're sucks on speaking Indonesian. Can you do that?" I explain to Kaz, to start buy us the ticket.

"Of course, just watch me Lara." Kaz walk to the ticket counter full of confidence.

"Hai, saya mau 3 tiket masuk." Kaz requested to the ticket boy

"Baiklah, semuanya jadi Rp 15.000." Said the ticket boy to Kaz.

"Alright ticket's done, now listen to me. The people in here doesn't go easy on foreigners, so just do what I say, alright?"

So me and Jonah can only nodded hearing Kaz description. After hearing Kaz description, we're walking to the security checkpoints.

"Remember Lara, just do what I've been taught you." Said Kaz to me, followed by I'm nodding at her.

"Buka tasmu." The security guy looks rude, he say 'open your bag' in Indonesian in a very rude way. Boy, he's a rude. But I'm follow what Kaz just taught me, so I open my bag gently. And I'm surprised because the guy just took my mineral water, eventhough it's almost depleted, I'm still standing still waiting for my bag. At last he returned my bag too.

"Hei, kalian dari mana?" Oh no, what he just say? I tried to translate and he just ask us where are we from.

"Uh, kita dari National Geographic" Kaz fools those guys, so he just smile at us and let us go. Thank God, we're have Kaz in here.

"National Geographic? Kaz" Said Jonah to Kaz.

"Sorry, I know you're from the Endurance, but if I say that to him, maybe we can't get into the inner temple." Replied Kaz to Jonah.

So here we are, the Prambanan. Now Dad's research say the Durga Mahisasuramardini, is located on the west courtyard of the temple. And I found it too, at last.

"There she is Jonah, The Durga Mahisasuramardini."

"What's the connection for your research?"

"Well, do you know the story about this temple?"

"No, not at all. How about if you tell me this story?"

"Alright, here we go. This temple once built by the mighty warrior named Bandung Bondowoso. Bandung built this temple to fullfil his enigmatic woman named Roro Jonggrang. Jonggrang ordered Bandung to built the 1000 stupa in one night, so Bandung uses his mytical power by ordering the Djin, to built the 1000 stupa in one night. Actually Jonggrang doesn't want to get married with Bandung, in order to fail Bandung ambition, Jonggrang made the torch that act as a sunlight and a rooster sound that indicates the morning is coming, seeing the torch as the sunlight, all of the Djin flee back to the ground, and left 999 builded stupa, that means one more stupa to be built, and that means Bandung completely fail. But knowing that Jonggrang was the mastermind of Bandung big fail, Bandung raging his angry, by curse Jonggrang to become petrified into statue. And the legend says this statue is the statue of petrified Jonggrang." Explain Lara to Jonah.

"That's only a superstitious Lara, what makes you want to explore again? I though the Kitezh exploration was done." Ask Jonah to me.

"It's not a superstitious, because the 999 builded stupa was never found, and I want to find it. I think I already explain to you Jonah, it's my new chance to make my mark on this world. Anyway I'm not expecting you to join me in this journey Jonah."

"Look Lara, Jonah maybe done with you adventure. But I'm not. I fact I will follow you wherever you go in this Jorney Lara." Said Kaz to Lara.

"Sorry Lara, I'm done with this." Said Jonah to me, full of regretness.

"Don't be sorry Jonah. It's your call." I replied to Jonah.


	4. Chapter 4: Crew Expandable

Chapter 4: Crew Expandable

Back to England, it was a trip for us. Although I never have the truth, I have something to learn back there, on Indonesia.

Now I only got Kaz as my team for this Journey. I know Jonah can't take much more for this. The Yamatai and the Kitezh are his final journey. No more another journey for him. Right, now to find a new crew.

"Alright Lara, we parted here. I feel sorry Lara, for I can't assist you in this journey."

"It's okay Jonah, I can know about you. It's time for you to explore another opportunity Jonah. It's okay." I try to comfort Jonah, as he gave me a friendly hug and go to the taxi depot.

Ah, it's good to be home, at my apartment. But when I just got home, Sam called on my cellphone for hanging out with her. Okay, let's get out, again.

"Hi Sam, what is it?"

"Lara, Jonah told me everything about your new expedition. I know he couldn't stand again for another journey with you. But I'm here Lara. I'm with you, we go together again? How's that sound Lara?"

"Ahaha okay, you're in Sam. And Sam, thanks. We have Kaz to on the group, but I feel like I need a man in our journey."

"Oh sweetie, I know, how about if we search together?"

"I don't want an acquintance on this journey Sam, I want a friend in here."

"I know Lara, but I can help you find this man of your needs, I contact you if I found one, okay?"

So after we hanging out together, We go back to the manor to search for more reference. I know Dad have more reference for this Expedition. But when we search, I finally found the truth about this research."

"Sam, I found it, at last I found it."

"Found what Lara?"

"Alright listen to this: The legend says that the legend of Durga Mahisasuramardini have it's homeland on the Island of Kemujan on Central Java."

"What makes you believes about that Lara?"

"Here is it Sam, the same statue."

Then I took out the photograph of the Durga Mahisasuramardini in Prambanan to be compared with the one in Dad's book.

"So, can I say we go to the Kemujan Island, Lara?"

"Sure, but we still need a man to do this expedition Sam."

"Alright Lara, but, can I go home now? It's already late in here."

"Aww, of course Sam, come on. Come with me."

After I fetch a taxi for Sam, I get back to the manor to find another reference and truth. But when I read dad's book, there's an old betamax cassette with a label: Richard, Roth, and Sully. Sully? Who is him? So I delay my research for a few moments to find the truth about this Sully guy.

Luckily, dad have the old betamax player that still working. It was the video of dad's old friend and there was me too on the video sit next to dad. It was on the old London pub, but I'm curious to see a young man that sat over Sully.

The youngman mention himself on the video. 'Nathan Drake' the descendants of Sir Francis Drake. That's strange, I though Sir Francis Drake never had a children. However, if dad knew Sully, then this Nathan knew me too as well. Alright, got to find this Drake guy, so the first people that I ask will be Kaz, over the phone.

"Hi Lara, what is it?"

"Alright Kaz, I have to know someone that has a name of Nathan Drake. He's American, do you know anything about him."

"(sight) He was my brother's friend. My brother and Drake met up on the primary schools. I know where to find him. Do you wish to visit him?"

"Sure, where is he?"

"His house is in the north Dakota, Arizona. I have my friend there named Chloe who will come pick you up. How about that?"

"Sounds good Kaz, Thanks."

So now, my journey is to find this Drake guy, in the land of Uncle Sam. It was a long trip to the Arizona, but I finally arrives too in there with this girl named Chloe, as my 'tour leader' in here.

After the baggage claim, I walked up to the airport exits, and saw a girl holding a paper written text 'LARA'. I suspect that's Chloe who hold the paper. So I meet up with her, and she greet me warmly.

"Lara Croft isn't it?"

"Yes that's right, and you must be Chloe Frazer right?"

"Exactly, Alright. Can I call you Lara?"

"Sure, then I will call Chloe, is that alright?"

"Of course Lara, so do you want to meet Nathan now?

"Yeah sure. I have something important to talk with him."

"Ahaha, okay. Let's go Lara."

So Chloe fetch me to her car, and start driving to Drake's house. Drake's house located on the countryside of the Arizona. It was a long drive to his house. But finally we arrived too. During the driving, me and Chloe having a conversation. Chloe noticed that my talk to Drake will be a private talk, so she left me in Drake's house.

Now let's go to Nathan Drake Story line.

This is Nathan Drake. I just got home right now, and I really seriously tired, after working as a journalist at the Dakota Post Daily Paper. But now what, I just 10 minutes at my home and a people just knock at my door. Dock-dock-dock-dock, someone knocking my door.

"Comiiing." I respond lazily to the knockers, and after that, I heard another knock.

"I'm Coming, ya hear me?!" And for the last time too, this guy back to knock.

"GODDAMMIT, JUST STOP KNOCK AT MY..." I completely silence, when I see a timid-looking girl at my door.

"...Door, uhh, hi." I tried to say 'hi' to the girl.

"Umm, did I annoy you?" The girl ask me timidly.

"Uh no, absolutely no, c'mon, come inside. Uhh, please take a seat." So the girl take a seat on my couch, then I seat on the master couch.

"Can I offer you something to eat? A nut perhaps?"

"No, and I'm allergic to nut."

"Oww, sorry about that, and what do you need from me."

"Alright, are you Nathan Drake?"

"Yes that's me, and what is it?"

"I believe we're already met, do you know me, Nathan?"

"Huh? Have we met before?"

"We already met before Nathan, can I call you Nathan?"

"Sure, but I don't think I remember you? Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Lara, Nathan. Lara Croft, don't you remember me?"

It took me a while to remember who is this Lara Croft. I think I remember about her, but when I met with her?

"Nathan do you remember when you met up with me at the London Pub." Lara asked me the question, and that's where I remember it.

"Oh my...yes, I remember, Lara. How long it is been?"

"About 10 Years Nathan. Look at you now. You looked nerd when the first time I saw You."

"Hahaha, And you looked timid as a little girl, back on the time Lara."

"Aww, I know Nathan I know, but I have a request for you."

"What is it Lara?"

"I need you on my journey Nathan, I want to make my mark on this world someday, that's my father wish, and also my wish too as well. Can you come with me, Nate?" I was surprised hearing Lara request, since the event of Madagascar was my last journey.

"It's a hard decision for me Lara. I make a promise to Sully that the Madagascar Expedition is the last time on my life."

"One last time Nate, we know each other for 10 years, but we never travel together Nathan, please. This is for the first and the last travel of you and me Nate. I'm not asking you to come with me, but I'm offering you the only adventure of us, please Nathan. I begged you." Hearing Lara's statement, I was thinking that this journey will be a special journey. I can keep my word, but I can't reject special occasion, especially with random events, like this one. Finally, I made my choice.

"Okay, one last time Lara, it will be the last adventure for me, I mean the really last one. How's that sound?"

"I like what you said Nathan. I really appreciated it. Thank you Nathan."

While both of us doing a little reunion party, suddenly my 'step father' get down to the family room and found both of us chatting around."

"Nate, who is below?"

"Oww, uhh nothing Sully, nothing. I just doing some monoloque in here."

"You're a bad liar kid, I'm coming down."

"No-no you don't need to come down." Too late, Sully's coming down, and found a girl talking to me.

"What?! Do we have here? Lara Croft isn't it?" Sully asked full of curiousity to Lara.

"Yes, and you must be Victor Sullivan." Lara greet warmly to Sully.

"Yo girl, just call me Sully alright? Call me Sully, just like everybody else."

"Okay Sully, okay. Wow, you're an old man now." Lara chuckles to Sully.

"Hey I still remember you call me Uncle Sully on the London's pub. Anyway, where's Richard and that Canadian bastard Roth?" Ask Sully to Lara.

"Dad's dead Sully. Ana killed my father." Lara told everything about her father.

"Ana?! That woman? What about Roth?" Sully ask to Lara full of confuse about what happened to Lara's father.

"He sacrifice himself for me in Yamatai. I'm sorry Sully, I'm really sorry." Sully starts to place his right palm on his forehead and exhales full of meaning. Thinking about his old friend died one by one. Few moments later, Sully ask what do I want in here.

"So young lady, what do you want in here?" Sully ask another question to Lara.

"I'm going for another adventure with Nathan, but it's going to be the last time for him." Lara explain her wants to Sully.

"Wow that's great Lara, count me in." Request Sully to Lara, followed by my gasping around their chatter.

"What, no Sully, no you're old enough to do this. No I say no." I tried to stop Sully.

"Hey kid, you have no right to do that, I'm your mentor, So you're coming with me in her expedition, or no one is going."

So I can only sight hearing what just Sully mention. Anyway, I actually need him in this expedition, but I'm worried too about him, he's old enough for another expedition but, ah just forget it Nathan, everyone's in.

"Okay, so what we need is a transport, and where is this expedition takes places?" Asked me to Lara.

"It's located in the Kemujan Island of central Java, We're going to have a plane, and a pilot."

"Why must a pilot? Sully himself is a pilot too." I mention it to Lara.

"Okay, so the only thing that we need is the plane to do this. And I prefer a little plane, like a private jet, or a propeller plane." Explain Lara to us.

"Problem solved kids, I have a propeller plane, that still functional. How's that sound" Sully offer his plane to stop this plane problem.

"Hey, you never told me that you have a plane Sully." I exclaimed to Sully shockly.

"Not everything I have to be told to you kid, now when we're going?" Ask Sully to Lara.

"It would be a good start if we get to know each other on the team. I'm going for a dinner in this night with my fellow team. Anyway, do you guys know where's the best place to dine in tonight?" Lara offer her dinner invitation to the man's, and ask what is the best place to dine in.

"You know what? Neal's deep fried dinner got a 20% discount every Saturday and Sunday, how about that? Sound promising right?" Nathan offer about the Neal's deep fried dinner.

"Look's promising son, but Lara will need her team in here first if you want to spend on Neal's. Now how about Lara? We need to see if she agree with your Neal's." Sully share his oppinion about Nathan Neal's dinner.

"It's okay I agree with Nathan, they'll arrived here about 4-5 hours again, we just need to wait for my team. Anyway, I think the best way to spend my time in here is to circling around the Arizona." Lara explain her tour time while waiting for Sam and Kaz. So Sully gave Lara her accomodates, yet Nathan and Chloe.

"You will need a tour leader in here Lara. Take Nathan and Chloe, they can be the good tour leader. I call Chloe to accompany you." Sully gave Lara her accomodates, yet Nathan and Chloe, become a tour leader.

So be it. Nathan and Chloe become Lara's personal tour leader on Arizona while waiting for Kaz and Sam. First tour, is the Grand Canyon National Park, about 3 hours Lara spend her time in there. For the nest 2 hours, Lara travel to the Vermilion Cliffs National Monuments. Finally, on 20.35 PM, Sam and Kaz arrived too at Arizona, and Lara told them to meet up on the Neal's deep fried dinner.

"Hi Lara." Sam greet Lara warmly, while Sam and Kaz sit on the dinner bench.

"Hi Sam, Hi Kaz. You guys got any jet lag?" Lara chuckles to Sam and Kaz about their flight experience.

"Not so bad Lara. I used to do a long term flight. Anyway you say we got another crew in here. Where are they?" Kaz share her oppinion to Lara, and ask about Nathan, Sully, and Chloe.

"They'll be here soon Kaz. Ah there they are." Not long enough, Nathan and the team shows up from the bell door. And head to Lara's table, then seat on the left side of the table, while Lara and her friend sat on the right side of the table.

"Alright, Sam Kaz, I want to introduce you our new crew in this expedition. Nathan, Sully, and Chloe." Lara then introducing her friends to her new crew for this expedition. After having theirself introduced, Lara start the conversation about this expedition.

"Alright. Our target is the great Durga Mahisasuramardini, or in the simple statement is called the Roro Jonggrang. My research end up to the tropical island in Indonesian waters, called the Kemujan island. However, this island said to be the homeland of the lost 999 stupa of Prambanan. We're going to do this expedition about 2 days later. Any question about it?" Lara explain the Kemujan island and the mysteries beneath it. Chloe then start to share her oppinion.

"Lara, based on my geological satellite imaging, the Kemujan can't be found on the maps. I entered the cordinates that you sent to me, but it's blank on the map. Nothing can't be found."

"That's occur because the myths of Roro Jonggrang said she has the power to create an illusion for every naked eyes. Remember, myths is usually based on some version of the story."

"Okay, okay. I seen enough cons in here. But according to the Indonesia Sea Waters Law, the maximum sea territorial on each island is about 12 KM. Beyond the buoy of the coordinates of Kemujan island, there's a small island located on the east side of the buoy. What I say, this Kemujan is existed, even there's no island on the map." Kaz stands up for Lara expedition by sharing her oppinion about the Kemujan.

"I know about the seawaters, but the minister of seawaters restrict the area of Kemujan waters for about 12 KM, many locals flight are gone missing in there. Not just flight, but sails gone too. For some reason, I have a bad feeling about these island." Chloe back to give her cons again about the Kemuja, until Nthan starts to stand up about the expedition.

"Alright, stop this debate. Everyone made a choice in here, if you want to go with Lara, you can stay in here and talk about this expedition. But if you strict to Lara about this expedition, you can start to leave this place. That's for the goods. Anyone strict to Lara?" Nathan know that Chloe is in the contra side of this expedition. So he stands up and made a choice for everyone in here. Nthan tough Chloe will be done in here. Turns out she's in, but indirectly.

"Nathan, I'm definitely help you. But I help in external way, not internal. I'm going to stay here, not going with you. I'm sorry, I can't do another adventure. I'm done." Chloe then stand up from her seat and leave the dinner. Alright, now the expedition only down on 5 people.

"Alright, no more excuse about destination alright? Now the next problem is the transportation. Sully said he got a propeller plane that still functional. Where's the plane then Sully?" Lara ask about Sully's propeller plane.

"The plane itself on the Halim Perdana Kusuma. We must get to Indonesia if we want to use the plane. But if you don't want, well, we use another alternative." Sully explain about the propeller plane.

"Alright, plane trouble's done. Now when do we go?" Nathan ask when do the expedition starts to Lara.

"We stay in here for 3 more days, then we leave. Gather as much supplies that you need. You only got 3 days. Is that clear?" Lara explain when the expedition takes time. Everyones nodded at Lara, indicates their understands about the expedition. 3 days later, the crew ready to starts the expedition and meet up at the airport.

To go to Indonesian, they need 13 hours on flight, 7 hours on the way to Japan, and the next 6 hours on the way to Indonesia. Finally, after 13 hours of flight, they finally arrived on the Halim Perdana Kusuma airfield. After landing, Sully leading the team to his plane, but he surprised saw Nathan take out his pistol, and holster, then wear it.

"Kid, how could you bring those gear?" Sully ask full of curiousity to Nathan about his pistol and holster.

"Sully, this is Indonesian. You can do anything that you want, as long you got the right 'paper' to do the job." Sully realised what Nathan refers as paper. Nathan bribe the airport security branch for about $500, that's about Rp 7.000.000 in Indonesian rupiah.

After done with loading the supplies, Sully seat on the cockpit with Nathan as his co-pilot. The journey to the Island of Kemujan is begin.


	5. Chapter 5: Land of the Lost

Chapter 5: Land of the lost

Here we go, So we have the whole team on the plane, Sully the old tough guy, Drake the Uncharted land rider, Croft the Tomb Raider, Kaz the tracker of our team, and Sam the 'unofficial' journalist for this expedition. My pair is with Sully, and becoming the co-pilot of this plane.

"Alright people, we're nearly there. About 20 minutes we'll be landed on the Kemujan Island." Sully the pilot inform the whole crew.

"Sully, I see an old landing zone in there, how if we land in there?" I ask it to Sully

"We're definitelly land on there kid, we just need to circle the island first, for a landing shoot." Replied Sully to me.

But before we start circling the island, we heard a radio warning from a local airspace about our 'treasure' island.

" _Flight number 738, you are entering a restricted area, please turn back your route back to recommended flying zone over._ "

"How about that Sully?"

"That's not us Nate, don't worry. We are flight 765 not 738."

Okay, finally, we had an advantages to land on the airstrip, it's look like a tropical island there's no sign of civilization in here. I got a bad feeling about this one, Looks like something in the dark waiting for us.

"Alright Lara, here we are, it's your island, what's the next move?" Ask me to Lara.

"This is it people. Nate, you come with me, the others will scout the airstrip. We'll get back about half an hour. Is that clear enough?"

Everyone nodded clearly, that means they know what they have to do, meanwhile me and Lara are going to the inner island, to explore the truth about that Durga Mahisasuramardini.

"You know Lara, I've seen enough the exterior of this island. It will be better if we go together Lara." Explain me to Lara.

"No Nathan, more people means more danger being, I need you in here becaiuse you have the same background as me, a treasure hunter. Those people back there just act as an complementer. The main role in here it's just you and me Nate. Now we need to–"

Not long enough Lara talked to me, we heard an inhuman roar that looks like something huge. At first it's just a silhoutte hidden in the dark wood. Turns out it becoming larger than the silhoutte, and it looks like a giant.

"Lara we need to get out of here! C'mon, it chasing us!"

"Run Nathan, Run!"

Not long enough, we finally made it out too at the plane. Sully, Kaz, and Sam look curious saw us running as fast sa we can to the plane.

"Lara, what's happening?" Sam asked Lara anxiously

"The plane, get inside the plane! All of you, something chasing us!." Lara exclaim, as she ignoring Sam's question.

"Sully I need you over here, come quickly!" I shout to Sully as he run through the cockpit.

"Everyone buckle up, this could be the worst take-off in your flight history." Sully informs to the whole crew.

As everyone buckling up, the earth feels like rumbling up like something chase us from the side of the island.

"Lara what is actually happening?" Sam asked full of anxiously to Lara

"Something like a giant chase us from the woods. Fasten your seatbelt Sam" Lara explain it to Sam as she fasten her seatbelt up

"Nathan help me with the thrust stick. I'm fasten my seatbelt." Ask Sully to me as I stabilize the thrusting stick.

As we have the plane speed on 60 knot, we keep forwarding the plane until the plane hit the 80 knot, but before we taking off, the giant appear in a flash from the woods to the airstrip.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sully shout maniacly.

"OH GOOOOOOODD!"

As the giant appear in a flash, I have my reflexes pull the joystick up, but before the plane airborne, the giant jump up and hit the left propeller.

"LEFT PROPELLER OUT!" Sully informs me that if one engine down, the whole engine's off

"WE'RE GOING DOWN!" And in this moment, the plane getting down and hit through the woods, every part of the plane get separated as we hit through the harder tree, until one time, the plane stop moving and get stuck on a big branch of a tree. Luckily, the engine didn't go up.

"Everyone alright?" Sully questioning every one as he try to contact SOS using the plane radio, unfortunately, I mean it's bad luck, the radio is broke.

"Hey Sully, did you brought your satellite phone? We can use them to contact for help." Asked me to Sully.

"Ah yes, I have it. But it's useless anyway, there's no signal around here, if only there's a nearby radio tower maybe we can use it." Explain Sully to me.

"Alright guys, let's get out from the plane." Said Kaz to the whole crew as she try to open the door, but it doesn't work, because some branch block the door, and the plane got stuck on the big branch of tree.

While me and Sully tried to contact for help, there's a sudden rumbling that emerge from the tree.

"Do you guys feel it?" Ask me to the others.

We was still working for the SOS, but I feel that all of us is being watch, first sign, is Sam accidentally scream hysteritacly because she saw a big ugly face that looks like a giant or monster. Of course that made the whole crew confused, what makes she scream like she just met her death?

"What is it Sam? What is it?" Lara ask to Sam, she try to comfort her.

But before Sam answer the question, the sudden rumbling back again, but now it's a little longer. Now I knew from the beginning we landed, we're being watched by someone.

"Hey what is that?" Ask me to Sully.

"No, what? Everyone hold on. Looks like something big." Replied Sully to me.

Now I know what makes Sam scream hysteritacly, as we both screaming too for seeing that face, then suddenly the cockpit got separatted from the plane.

"OH SHIIIIT! THEY REALLY EXIST!" I scream as a big giant around 12 feet rise up and try to get one of us. As we try to evade from the giant we all got piled up on the back of the plane and the plane was fall of from the ground.

As the giant try to get one of us, I try to defense all of us by shoot the giant with my pistol at its head, unfortunately my pistol doesn't work and only stun the giant. But as the giant stunned, we all run away from the wreck into the woods, until finally we're evaded the giant.

"What the hell did I just see?" I try to believe what just my eye see.

"Those giants are the Boko's people, legends tale that Boko are giant, they hunt human to be eaten raw." Explain Lara to me

"Great, so you just brought us to the dead island without knowing the legend of this island? Do you know we could get killed back there Lara?!" Ask me to Lara angrily.

"You already agree with my contract, and I can't take that back Nathan. It is God's grace, that our head isn't impaled on the branch of that tree. No one know about this island before, now you're blaming me for what just happened in here? What are you thinking Drake?!" Lara then attack me back for what I just told her. Sully, then stalemating the situation, because he's done with our 'conversation'.

"ENOUGH! We all made decisions in here, it's no one fault and nobody will get killed in this island, we all gonna get out from the island in one piece. Y'all hear me?!" Said Sully with angrily to both of us.

"Alright Sully, I trust you. Now what's our next move?" Ask me to Sully.

"We get back to the plane and get our gears." Replied Sully to me.

So we all get back to the wreck to take our belonging, after the wreck is done, we figure out how we getting out of this island.

"Alright, anyone got a plan?" Ask Sam

"How about if we create a basecamp in here?" Suggest Lara.

"What do you mean?" Ask Sully

"Well, what I mean, we all going to split up, salvage some supplies, if possible try to find a radio tower, and send the SOS, how's that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan, I agree with you Lara." Said Kaz

"I'm with you." Sam replied

"Alright, I agree. Now someone has to stay in here to keep the campfire lit up, any volunteers?" Ask Nathan

"I'm here, just use me. I'm sick of these places." Said Sam

"Alright, here's the plan: I'm going to find the radio tower, and call for help, someone could come with me, because I know I will need some help. The others will salvage some supply, and take it back to here. Now who wants to come with me?" Ask Lara. I try to calm down with Lara for what just happened back there on the plane. So I'm going with here, to ask for an apology for our mean conversation.

"Lara, I'm coming with you. We're together in this right?"

"Alright, Nathan come with me, so Kaz, and Sully going to salvage for some supply and bring it back to here." Explain Lara to the others.

So they have the job in the Island, and now the story will only divided by two characters only, yet Lara and Nathan.


	6. Chapter 6: Just Like Old Times

Chapter 6: Just like old times

"Hold on Nathan, I need to salvage some woods, I have to make some bow."

"So you're an archer huh?"

"I became an archer because of some unexpected events Nate."

"And what is it?"

"It's a long story, and I think you could be bored with my story Nate."

"I like story, start telling your story, I'm listening."

So Lara start telling her story how she ends up as an archer, same as Nathan too, how he end up to be a shooter, especially in pistol shooting. They share their story as a thief and a grave robber, they keep telling their story as Lara create her makeshift bow. And finally, it's done.

"Alright you're done with the bow, shall we continue?"

"Of course, lead the way Nate."

"Okay, so anyway what is the story about this Durga Mahi–what that you just mention?"

"Mahisasuramardini?"

"Yeah, that one, what makes you excited about this story?"

"Since the events of the Yamatai incident, I'm getting myself obsessed with the tomb raiding experience, I know there's so much mysteries in this world that need to be uncovered. And I have to find it, I need an answer. I remember that Dad's once say that he hope I could make my own mark in this world someday. And in the events of Kitezh, I failed to make my mark. Now the new chance is coming, and I know in this chance I can make a difference, I can make the RIGHT difference, Nathan. So I ask your help to do this. I'm sorry if my plan doesn't work out well in here."

Nathan then try to know Lara why she's doing this expedition. Nathan now know that Lara was a daughter of a broken-home family. Nathan reckon that she's never had enough time with her parents, but he thinks that's still okay, if compared to Nathan because he's never know his true parents.

"I forgive you Lara, I'm actually know something that you desire. And this expedition will become a book to be written if we getting outta here. I know your instinct is your weakness Lara, but there's something that you can use from it. Trust them Lara, And if you need help, I'm here to help you."

Lara starts to closed her eyes followed by hugged Nathan and rested his head over Nathan's neck. A tears starts to flow through her closed eye as she start to says her foreword about Drake.

"Nathan, in my whole life, I've only met a very extraordinary person like you, a person who wants to understands me, a person who knew my life, and that only person is you. I feel like I become your own younger sister Nathan. Just don't ever let me go in here Nathan." Lara sob and hug Nathan amorously, as she grab his shirt tighter.

"You will never walk alone again, Lara. I'm here, I'm with you, just tell me what you want, and we'll pass it together." Said Nathan as she start to hug Lara tighter.

They both done on crying and hugging each other, and now they continue their exploration to find a radio tower. While they keep exploring, suddenly, Lara found a wall with a strange relief engraved on it and placed next to a cave.

"Nathan, hold up, I need you to see this."

"Well looks like a story Lara, it's written on Hanacaraka translation. By the way, you know Hanacaraka right?"

"I studied them recently, though I know about it, I still have my Hanacaraka a little rusty. Let's see what this is about."

Lara start to translate the Hanacaraka that engraved on the wall. Although she couldn't translate all of it, but she managed to translate most of it. FYI the Hanacaraka is the old ancient Java language that still existed and used until now, just like a mandarin translation.

"Alright, I knew what this about. This tell about the funeral of the old warrior in the Javanese way. And the cave next to this relief contain the warrior's tomb. It would be nice if we 'pay' him a little visit, Nathan."

"Okay hahaha, okay Lara let's visit him then."

Lara and Nathan start to enter the old tomb. The tomb was ended up in the underground. Their journey end up on the last room before the tomb.

"A dead end. There must be some way out of here."

"Wait Lara, I see another relief, This one written in Hanacaraka too, but what does it say." Nathan start to point the Hanacaraka word, so Lara can start translating the word.

"Okay, it's says: Only the man of the people can open the secret of, what is this word? It's the name of the warrior of these tombs."

"Man of the people? It means this warrior talking about the man who knew everything.

"So you're telling me that we'll need a kind of pundit in here?"

"Umm, maybe, but there's must be some way to bust this dead end. We just need to think about it Lara."

"Hmm, hey there's a little word below this relief, but this is not a Hanacaraka, do you know it Nate?"

"Hmm, it's look like sanskrit. Well you lucky, your pal Nathan Drake here could read Sankrit."

"Alright, then start translate it."

Nathan then try to read the sanskrit on the bottom of the relief. The sanskrit was a veteran word for Nathan, since he start to learn about sanskrit 7 years ago. Thankfully, he could translate them."

"C-aka-rat-tik-a-lam-su-tu-yir-a."Nathan says the sanskrit like he's speaking to an alien, because it was a veteran word.

Suddenly the ground rumbling around and the ground opened with a stairwell lead to the lower level.

"So you're the man of the people, Nate." Said Lara followed by her chuckle at Drake.

"Nah, forget about it, I'm just lucky about that." Replied Nathan to Lara.

Finally they arrive too at the heart of the tomb. The main chamber contains a sarcophagus, surrounded by a relief that maybe tell about the warriors life.

"Wait this relief. It's look familiar. It talked about a man who curse his beloved Lady, because he was fooled by the lady. So the lady that he loved is curse, and slowly petrified into a statue." Explain Lara to Nathan

"If he curse the Lady, because he was fooled, it must be..."

"The Bandung Bondowoso." They both say it together.

"Wow, he's the one who curse the beautiful Roro Jonggrang." Said Nate amazed to the Bondowoso's tomb.

On the top of the sarcophagus, they saw a gold polished box that contains somekind a powerfully magical amulet.

"Nate, its the eye of Brahmana. It says something on the top of it, but it's Sanskrit. Once again, what this is mean Nate?" Ask Lara gaving a pretty-please face expression to Nathan, while Nathan gave her a smirk.

"Well, it says, only the tears of the pure heart can bring back the life. So it's talking about a back-from-the-dead ritual. If you believe in legend." Explain Nathan to Lara.

"Well whatever it says, this is amulet can be dangerous if it fall to the wrong hand. Let's try to keep it as a secret, don't let anyone now about this. Even Sully, Kaz, and Sam, alright?"

"Sully is my mentor, he's just like a father to me Lara, there's no way he would betray us." Said Nathan to Lara about Sully.

"But I don't want anyone know about this Nate. Only God and both of us that know about this."

"Okay, I keep my word, but let's just try to find this radio tower shall we?"

Lara granted my wish by nodded at me, so we're getting out from the tomb and head back to the forest and try to find the radio tower. We walked long enough to find a radio tower, and finally, we see an old radio tower followed by the radio shack on below it.

"Nate, we're closed to the radio tower, I see the radio shack, better that radio tower still works. After we encountered all these things on this island."

"Right, now let's get to it Lara, I'm sick of this place."

A few hours later, we finally made it to the shacks. But we failed at contacting the SOS, yeah no wonder because no powers in here. But there must be a power generator in this place. So Nathan and Lara looking around to find the generator.

"Nathan, I found it. The generator, but it won't start."

"The fuel tank must be empty, let's look around for fuel Lara, shall we?"

They look around the shack for a fuel tank, or fuel barrel. On the west wing of the shack, there's an old garage, filled with the old jeep and trucks from the WW2 era. On the right side, they found an old cartography house, that used to learn the contour of the island. Luckily, the found the scrolled map of the island in good condition. Now to find the fuel.

"Lara, we only found these maps, there's no fuel in here, only fuel pump that we found. How we're going to ask for help and SOS signal?" Hearing Nathan's question, Lara then thinks baout the fuel pump. Hopefully, she's got an idea for the pump.

"I got an idea, how if we used the fuel pump to pump the fuel out from those jeeps. Anyway, the barrel's empty, so we can used it to fill the fuel. How about that?"

"Yes, I like it. Alright you get ready with the pump, I'm going to bring the barrels in."

"Okay, okay. Boy you such energic when you hear my plans." Lara gaves a smirk to Nathan.

Nathan then bring in those barrels to Lara. After the barrels in position, Lara start to pump the fuel out from the jeep. They found about 5 jeeps and trucks and every of them is incapacitated, because the engine never restored.

After they done with the fuels, the have about 2 and a half barrels of fuel. After the fuel done, the used the pump again, to pour the fuel to the generator fuel tanks. After the generator's done, they start up the generator. Miraculously it still works.

"Nathan, we made it, it still works."

"It's unbelievable, alright let'go to the radio shack."

After they have the power restored, they entered the radio shack to open start sending the SOS.

"Okay, there's an electrical switch in here. Alright Lara, I'm going to need you to pump up the ground fuse."

"How am I going to do that?"

"See that lever over there? That's the ground lever, you should pump it for about 4 until 5 times, so the fuse could catch the ground electricity."

"Okay, I'll do it. Tell me Nate, how could you be so expert in electricity stuff?" Ask Lara as she pump the ground lever.

"Alex taught me about it. We were together in the primary school. We have the same extracurricular too, back in time at the school. And in this extracurricular he taught me everything about electricity, he was a genius Lara. I miss him too as well." Explain Nathan to Lara.

"He was a good man too, back at the Yamatai he sacrifice himself so I could escape the endurance ship and save the others. I'm sorry about Alex, Nate. Said Lara to Nathan full of regretness.

"Don't feel sorry Lara. It's not your fault anyway."

After they done with the electricity, they try to turn on the radio tower. They succeded at turn on at the radio tower, but they fail, I mean totally fail in this time at sending the SOS signal. Because they don't found any radio transmitter in there.

"Nathan, there's no transmitter in here, how are we going to send an SOS signal?"

"Wait, give me a moment to think, how can we send the SOS."

"If only these radio tower is a satellite dish, maybe we can use it."

"Huh? What did you just say?"

"I'm talking about the satellite di–"

"Yes, you're a genius, you're a lifesaver Lara, you save us all!"

"What do you mean Nate?" Lara ask Nate full of curiosity

"Sully got a satellite phone. We can use it, The radio tower is on, so there's a signal in here. We can use the signal to call for help using the satellite phone."

"Boy, how d'ya figure it out?"

"Because of you Lara, you save us all."

"That was coincidence Nate, but I guess I save you in an indirect way."


	7. Chapter 7: Deliver Us from Evil

Chapter 7: Deliver Us from Evil

They both giggling around because Lara coincidencely say the 'satellite dish' well played then. Now they went back to the base camp to meet up with the others, Sully was over there too, after done salvaging goods with Kaz.

"Ah, there you are kids, I'm start to worried about y'all, how's the SOS going? They're coming to us right?" Sully greet and ask them about the radio tower

"Sully, actually the radio tower's working , but there's no transmitter in there. At least we got the signal back up. I'm thinking, we can use your satellite phone to contact for SOS by using the radio signal." Nathan explain to Sully about his satellite phone plan.

"Ah yes, the satellite phone, but I don't know if the signal strong enough to make the call. Let's just hope the signal strong enough for us." Explain Sully to Nate and Lara.

Sully give a try to the satellite phone. The signal for the phone was completely low, only one bar. They keep trying to contact the SOS using the phone. Finally, the call was a succeed.

" _You're entering international rescue service. Please identify you situation and location._ "

"Mayday, mayday, this is Sully of the aircraft 765, we have stranded on the island of Kemujan on 5̊ 49'E 110̊ 24'E. We need help and medical supplies, please responds." Sully send a distress call to the international rescue service. They wait for a moment, but there's no respond.

"Well, no respond. Shall we try again?" Sully ask to all of us.

"Keep trying, Sully." Sam responded to Sully's question

"Mayday, mayday, this is Sully of the aircra–" Before Sully finish his second call, their first call was responded by the nearby military aircraft."

" _This is military SAR aircraft number 325 responding to your distress call. How long is it been?_ "

Thank God! Someone listening to our call, and it's the first time I saw Sully shoutout from his seat.

"About 5 hours in here, though I heard some noise." Sully responded to the aircraft

" _This is captain Travis speaking to your channel, please identify yourself to proceed."_ Captain Travis responded back to Sully

"Sully, this is Sully speaking to you."

" _Sully, we need you to create any signal to indicates you locations, we'll be try to land on ground if possible. God bless you._ "

"God Bless you too, Captain Travis." Then Sully closed his phone and holster his phone back.

"Alright people, we're going to need a signal. Any signal, it could be a fire, smoke or flares. The main thing is, we need a signal." Sully informs the whole group.

Now they start to get work. They still have a leftover fuel on the plane engine. So they're used the engine and burn it on the outskirt of the airstrip. Soon, the fire start to spread around and burn the whole engine, and not long enough the engine explode, and create a big explosion with thick black smoke trail. Not long enough, the military SAR plane shows up and land on the landing strip.

"Boy, I thought I was done for in here." Sully greet Captain Travis and both shake hands.

"Get your crew on board Sully, we're getting outta here." Captain Travis told Sully to board the plane.

"Alright kids, you heard the man, get inside the plane, now!" Sully shout at the crew as we entered the plane.

One by one getting on the plane via the cargo door, and then slowly the cargo door starts to closed, as the plane ready to airborne.

"Finally, we're going home." Sam exclaimed at the others.

Everyone feels happy their going home, except Lara. She feels like she just missed her chance again to create her own mark. Lara looks sad from the beginning of creating signal. The only thing that she doing is grab the Eye of Brahmana, that She and Nathan found on the warrior's tomb.

"Lara, I know you don't agree with this. But the others were sick of these places. Failed at this time doesn't mean you're really-really fail and don't have another chance to prove yourself. There's always another chance, it's only a matter of time when you get the right chance." Nathan comfort Lara as he hold Lara's hand which she holding the Eye of Brahmana.

As the plane rise up and starts to airborne, they passed the airfield for a time. Strangely, they passed the airfield again but according to the radar, they should be out from the island. Until 3 times they passed the airfield, Sully starts to rants to captain Travis.

"Captain Travis, are you sure we're on the right track?"

"According to the radar, we should be on the outskirt of the island, but we passed the airfield 4 times, I'm sure with the radars, Sully."

"Suddenly, a big red flares was shoot to the sky, followed by an anti aircraft gun fired at them. The guns were fired by some people that shouting 'NO ONE LEAVES' in ancient Java language. Bad luckly, the left engine was hitted by the anti aircraft gun.

"Everyone hang on! Grab to something!"

The aircraft starts to going down with bringing a heavy turbulence feeling as the plane body panel start to disarmed because the turbulence so heavy. As the body panel starts to disarmed one by one, the inner plane air suck out and change the air pressure drasticly from inside and outside the plane. Because of that events, Lara starts to suck out from the plane, luckily she grab Nathan hand, while Nathan grab on the cargo bench.

"Lara, Hang on! HELP!"

"Nate, I'm losing my grip!"

Not long enough, both of them sucks out from the plane and fell of to a river, while the plane still airborne. Finally the plane could get a landing zone on a big savana space, eventhough is was a hard landing, the plane didn't blow up.

"Everyone all right? Talk to me, y'all." Captain Travis check the condition of every crew on the plane.

"I'm good." Sully respond to Captain Travis.

"I'm fine." Sam respond too.

"I'm okay." Followed by Kaz respond.

"Alright, How about you, Mason?" Travis ask to his co-pilot, Mason

"I'm fine captain. That shit was crazy man." Mason replied to Travis question.

After Travis done chattering about everyone, they starts to get out from the wreck, and start to talking about the alternate rescue plan, as they starts to introduce theirself to the others.

"Alright, anybody got an idea?" Travis asked to the group, but nobody answer Travis question. Looks like their running out of idea, and running out of their fighting morale. Meanwhile everybody was silenced, Sam starts her speech.

"Look, Captain Travis, what we just saw is an illussion of an endless island. There must be a somekind of a black magic that occur inside the island, and we need to destroy it, if we want to get out from this island alive. Right now our only work to do is about how we figuring out the dark side of this island and destroy it." Sam explain to Travis.

"Girl, you need a rest or some psycological therapy, I'm believe you're just watch to many goddamned-horror survivalism movie. There's no such thing as shitty-black magic things in here. We called for another aircraft and we getting out from here, you hear me?" Travis explain to Sam, as he gives a big laugh to Sam with Mason laugh at her too.

"You heard that kid? You better forget your fairytale storybook of your life kid! Anyway, I think I saw a young man and a young woman before the plane crash, now where they hell they are?" Mason ask to the other about Lara and Nathan.

"I saw both of them suck out from the cabin when the airplane shoot down. They must be not too far from our location. Let's just track them before the jungle 'ate' them alive, shall we?" Kaz replied to Mason question.

Everyone's agree to Kaz plan. So they're starts to walk away from the wreck and head to the jungle to find Lara and Nathan. But before they start walking, Travis gaves everyone a two-way radio from the airplane communication cache, just in case they're getting separated and split up. Travis doesn't forget too about Nathan and Lara, so he save another two-way radio for them both, if they meet with them.


	8. Chapter 8: A 'not so' lone Survivors

Chapter 8: A 'not so' lone survivors.

Few hours later, Nathan and Lara woke up on the dried river creek surrounded by massive trees around them. The first one who woke up was Nathan, so he drag Lara to the side of the river, to a shelter under a giant tree.

While Lara still asleep, Nathan tried to find some food. Luckily, he found a fresh mangosteen tree, with the mangosteen itself ready to be harvested. Not long enough, Lara woke up, and find Nathan slicing the mangosteen using his blade.

"Are you hungry, Lara? I got some fresh mangosteen, do you want some?"

"Ugh, maybe. But mangosteen's sour right?" Lara ask question to Nathan while she holding her bumped head.

"Well, not so but, what else can you eat in here?"

"Okay, I take one. Give me the mangosteen, Nate." Nathan then give Lara a clove of sliced mangosteen.

While they're enjoying the mangosteen on the side of the river, Lara starts to chat with Nathan about the endless island illusion that they were saw on the plane."

"We're never getting out of this island, Nate."

"Wha? Don't tell me you're drunk because of the mangosteen, Lara." Nathan scoffs at Lara's statement.

"I've been through a lot worse than this. It was the Yamatai, Nate. And the events in here just the same as the Yamatai." Hearing Lara's statement, Nathan try to optimize Lara about what is happened in here.

"Please just tell me you're really missed your friend, back in Yamatai. This events won't be a nightmare as in Yamatai, Lara."

"You have no idea what I've been through Nathan. Trust me, there's something cursed in this island that won't let us escape from here. Do you realise why we keep turning the same airfield for the fourth times Nate? There's something isn't right about this island Nathan, Don't you feel it?"

"That was just a coincidence Lara, there's no such thing as curse, or a black magic, or a something that really superstitious in this island. There's just survivors in here. Nothing more, nothing less. We'll get out from this island as soon as possible. Sully will call for another rescue and we're getting out from here, Lara." Lara know that Nathan still think logically about what people think. So Lara try to rebase Nathan's mindset.

"You're searching for logical answer when there's none. I made the same mistake once, and I'm never stop learning from it, Nathan. I'm not talking about how we're getting out from this island. I'm talking about something that hold us in this island. I'm not asking you to believe me, I'm asking for your trust, Nate. It's okay if you don't want to follow me for the next walk, I'm not blame you too if you're not going with me. Everyone's made their choice, and I should give you a choice about now Nathan." Nathan starts to think before Lara starts to walk away from Nathan.

"Lara, let's go, I'm with you. But I don't want you to talked about what was happened on the plane. I'm going with you now, I want to see the truth of these island."

"Okay Nathan, but I want we're going alone right now, you and me Nathan. And if you get separated from me, don't try to find me. I'm the one who need the answer, I'm the one who want to go to this Island. Don't worry about me too, I can take care of myself."

"No Lara, it's too dang–"

"There's no excuse Nate, I thought I just mention that we all made a choices in here. It's my choice, and you have no right to lecture me. It is my decision about what do I want in these island, it's your call if you want to come with me or not." Hearing what Lara's statement, Nathan then try to undestand and exhales heavily about her statement.

"Okay, okay, as you wish Lara. But we do this together, alright? Just you and me Lara. Anyway, these mangosteen really sour, I need to drink first. You're welcome to try the river water anyway." Nathan then filled his empty canteen with the river water, followed by Lara drinking the river water. That water looks clear enough to be drank.

After they're done drinking, they continue their journey into the deeper jungle. While they exploring the jungle, they were surprised saw a man that dressed with a white torned t-shirt with the ripped out green cargo pants. As soon as possible, both of them aim their weapons at the man. Nathan with his Browning HP Mk III, and Lara with her makeshift bow. Spontaniously, the man raise his both hands at Nathan and Lara.

"Don't shoot me. We all in the same side in here." Said the man slowly speak to Nathan and Lara.

"Who are you then? What are you doing in here?" Nathan ask to the man as Nathan pull the pistol hammer backward.

"Just like what I say, we all in the same side in here, a survivors, just like you both. Can I take my hands off now?" The man ask to Nathan and Lara.

"Slowly, what's your name then?" Nathan grant the man wishes, as he holster back his pistol, followed with Lara holster back her arrow and bow slowly.

"I'm Captain Andrew Locke. From the 32th JSOC division. Just call me Locke in here."

"I'm Drake, Nathan Drake. Call me Nate or Drake."

"It's good to see you Nate, anyway who is this young girl?" Ask Locke as he offer his hand to Lara to shake her hands."

"The name's Lara." Answer Lara, as she shake back Locke hand.

"Alright, it's dangerous out here. Let's go find a shelter." Said Locke to Nathan and Lara.

Three of them starts walking to find a shelter. They walked for about 3 kilometre, finally they found a shelter too under a cliff.

"Alright son, how you could get stranded in these island?" Locke starts to create a warm chat while is't start to raining outside.

"I think it's a fair start if you start telling your story, Locke." Replied Nathan to Locke.

"Alright, here we go. It's all start when on the year of 2007. At first, there were 5 of us, the 32th JSOC team. All of us was on the run to chase and eliminate the African warlord Weraabe Al-Sofyan, and he's hiding in these island. We managed to silence Al-Sofyan forever, but we never get out from here. We have called for every possible rescue party to come and pick us up. But every rescue party that we called say that this island is an uncharted island. We started to think to live the rest of our life in this island. For 3 years, I've learn the island, and all of the point of interest of this island. Until one time, I learn a place in this island called the Waterfall of the Living. It is rumoured that this waterfall can free us from this island. But we never find the waterfall. Until all of my team dead. I just can regret, why I'm taking these mission. The mission just took 10 minutes to complete, but it took forever to figure out how I could get out from these island." Locke tells his story how he could get stranded on the island.

"Actually, we're just one call away from something that block us from our freedom. We just need to find something that doesn't allow us to escape. If we just find something superstitious in this island, we all just need to destroy it, and we can get out from here." Lara comment to Locke story, while Nathan Drake try to burn some dry wood to create a campsite in there.

After Locke hearing Lara's comment, suddenly Locke act just he try to get out from the shelter, when it's raining like hell on outside. He's gesture makes Lara suspicious about Locke, even Drake starts watching Locke strange behaviour, while Drake still try to create a campsite in there.

"Umm, you both stay in here first. I have something to do. I'll be back soon." Said Locke, as he walked away from the shelter to the rain.

Locke was far from the shelter, and in that time too the campfire was lit up by Nathan. After the campfire done, they starts to sit down on the ground with they leg crossed. In this moment, Lara starts to talked about her suspicious feeling about Locke to Nathan.

"I don't trust that man, Locke. When I talked about how we could get out from here, he's just trying to get out from here, and he said that he'll be back soon. It's been 20 minutes, and he's not coming back. I had a bad feeling about this man Nathan."

"Same as me too, Lara. How if he actually got a whole men come down and track us down in this shelter? We better get going Lara."

"We'll go later Nathan, I still needa a cozy fire and some warm feeling." Lara refused while she warming her hand on the campfire.

But before, she get her cozy fire and a warm feeling, both of them hear somebody's talking to a group in distance. When the group came closer to them, they saw about 4-5 people in group, each of them equipped with assault rifle. Looks like those group come to find Nathan and Lara.

"I hate it when my bad feeling always right." Nathan talk to himself. As he and Lara run to the jungle through the thunderstorm .

They run away as far as possible from shelter, until they found a cave and take for another shelter in the cave on a small trench. For the last time, Lara like to explore the cave where they take for another shelter. But this time, this cave is diferrent.

"Nathan, there's another tomb in this cave."

"Even in this secluded cave? Okay, let's check it out." Said Nathan while following Lara to the tomb.

They walked into the inner part of the cave, and they found a stone arch with another relief forged on the stone wall. When they're entered the arch, they're amazed saw a big hall surrounded by relief that forged on the stone wall, with a worship altar and the human-size statue of a woman, standing on a statue of a dragon.

"Nathan, this statue, I think I see it already."

"Something reminds me about this statue, I remember we talked this already Lara."

"Hey, it must be the cursed Ror–"

Before, Lara said the Roro Jonggrang, someone speak it first. He was hidden, in the shadow of the big hall.

"You're right Lara. You're absolutely right. And you have something that we need to escape from this island." Said the mysterious man.

"Who are you, ghost man?" Lara ask to the mysterious man, as he walked out from the shadow to represent himself. Turns out, it was Locke. Lara instinct was totally right about Locke, back on the shelter.

"I knew we couldn't trust you." Said Lara to Locke.

"Why you couldn't trust me? I think I already said that we all the same in here. Just survivors. But you, you have something that can free us from here. You just don't agree with my plan."

"I never agreed with a stranger's plan before. And I don't know what you talking about." Said Lara to Locke.

"You will agree, Lara. NICK!" Suddenly, a man grab Lara on her neck from behind. Another men grab Nathan from behind too, and lock them in hands. Locke then wield his combat knife, and starts place it on Lara's neck.

"Will you Join? Croft?" Lara didn't answer anything.

"Screw you." Replied Lara to Locke, followed by Locke start to slice slowly on Lara's left neck. Feeling all those pain, Lara can only screams. But as Lara starts to scream, Drake's starts to shout at Locke.

"WAIT! It's in my left pocket." Locke's man start to get something from Drake's pocket, turn's out it was the Eye of Brahmana. After the Eye is given to Locke, Locke start to figuring his next plan, as he read the sanskrit in the top of the Eye.

"Get his pistol." Locke told his man to get Drake's gun from his holster, and give it to Locke. Strangely, Locke cut off the rope that tying Lara's hand.

"Lara, kill him." Order Locke to Lara, with he gave Drake's gun to Lara.

"No, no, no Locke, I can't do this Locke please. Don't force me to do this." Lara begged to Locke as she starts to sob.

"Can't or won't Lara?" Said Locke as he get one his men gun and aim it at Lara's head.

"No Locke, stop it, don't you hurt her! you ain't killing her! Don't do this Locke please! Lara, just do it. It's okay. It's not your fault anyway. Do it. Kill me. NOW!" Drake try to prevent Locke from killing Lara, while Lara starts to crying.

But before Lara pull the trigger, Locke stop aiming his gun at Lara, and start to place the Eye of Brahmana under Lara's cheek, and when her tears fall of from her eyes, Lara's tears landed on the Eye of Brahmana. Suddenly, the Eye starts to glow on bright blue, and the diamond inside the Eye starts to opened with a sparkling water inside it. Slowly, Locke bring the water to the Roro Jonggrang statue.

"Soon, when this water splash on the princess, She will free us all. KILL THEM BOTH!" Locke order his men to kill Nathan and Lara, but before the do, Lara starts to fight those men and shoot Locke using Drake's pistol, but she missed, and Locke drop the sparkling water to the ground. Unfortunatley, some little amount of the water sparks to the Statue of Roro Jonggrang.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Lara asked to Nathan about his condition, as she cut the rope that tying Nathan hands.

"I'm fine Lara, We have to get out fr–"

Before Nathan stop speaking, they saw the statue's finger start to moving, followed by the hands until the whole body moving around. The statue is now completely lived, and breath like a normal human being. They know this statue gonna be their main enemy, so Lara gives back Nathan pistol and Lara starts to get the pistol from one of the Locke's men that has been knocked out by Lara.

"What the hell is that?" Nathan talks to himself, as they both starts to shoot at the 'petrified' Roro Jonggrang. Locke was in Jonggrang side and start shooting at Nathan and Lara, while the Jonggrang starts to grab a stone, and suddenly, a lot of sharp textured stone spawned from the stone floor and trying to stab Lara and Nathan's foot. While Locke still shooting at them, he starts to speak with Jonggrang with the ancient Javanese language.

" _Sing Mulia, Nyong Urip nggo ngayomi kowe, nyong iso ngrewangi kowe mateni bebendune nang jero awakmu._ " Locke says to the Jonggrang in ancient Javanese language means: 'My princess, I lived to serve you, I can help you to destory the curse inside your body.' So the princess reply Locke statement in ancient Javanese too.

" _Nek kowe wani nglomboni, kowe tak dadikna watu!"_ Reply Roro Jonggrang in ancient Javanese that means: 'If you dare to lie to me, you'll be petrified!'

Suddenly, the dragon statue starts to live, like the princess, the dragon starts to flap its wing and starts to airborne then the dragon escape from the cave with Roro Jonggrang on it's back and Locke on it's back too. Now the only problem is Nathan and Lara has to escape from Locke's men, as they being shooted by Locke's men. Lara and Nathan escape from Locke's men and they both tripped by a stone then fell of and slide on the slippery ground and end up by falling into a river.


	9. Chapter 9: Seeking the Truth

Chapter 9: Seeking the Truth

It was a long run for both of them, until they fall into a river and dragged along the rogue stream. Not long after the long stream, Nathan managed to get out from the river with Lara on his shoulder. Now they're trying to find a shelter. Finally, they found an old slum house of the WW2 era with a pack of wolves crawling around it.

Nathan quickly pull out his gun and shoot 3 times to the sky to scare off the wolves. Spontaniously all the wolves fleeing from around the house. So they're have a night on the house, and lit a fire on some old combustion fireplace. With the fire lit up, and the feeling around the room became warmer because of the cozy fire, they starts to chat about what did they just saw.

"Lara, actually I didn't mean to show them the Eye, but-"

"It's okay Nathan, I can take that. Beside, what other choice that we have on the events like that? Don't feel sorry, Nathan. Just make it count."

"What I mean is, actually I can't lose you now. Not in this place Lara, you're the only people that I can't lean on while we're on this island. You got a great instinct, Lara. That's why I can't let you die on this island."

"I don't want another people dead Nathan. I have accidentally killed too many friends, first in Yamatai, and the second one is in Kitezh. I just can't stop thinking why I'm still alive right now. Mark my word Nathan. If we get caught like that again, I want you to kill me. I have killed too many friends and I feel I don't deserve to live for another day." Nathan then realised that Lara was a women with a broken heart. Nathan know that Lara can't accept herself for everything that happened to her friends, so he start to reflect Lara about why all her friends must sacrifice for her.

"Lara, do you ever think why you have to watch your friend sacrifice for you? You just don't know the difference about sacrifice and lost Lara, and you only know about Lost. Sacrifice is a choice made by you for everyone. And lost is a choice made by everyone for you. No one will choose to lost their friend just for you Lara. Sometimes the world push us to do the choice that we don't want. But that's the point why you keep live until nowadays. You have to keep live because you're the only one who can tell a story of their sacrifices story. But you won't know this if you keep blaming yourself for what has happened. So you have to stop blaming yourself for what has happened, start accepting yourself Lara. Think that you worth of their sacrifices. Just keep in mind that everything that has happened, just let it be." Nathan explain as he join hands on Lara's left palm.

"Will you accompanied me, Nate? Help me find my own reflections, and create my own mark in world? I know I couldn't do this alone Nate."

"I will always at your side to assist you in your journey finding your true reflections, and to help you create your own mark in this world someday. You can do this Lara. You always did. Anyway, you're a Croft."

Lara, then step out from the house to get more branch for the fireplace. And when she get back to the house, she found Nathan slept in sitting position with his back againts the wall, and his gun wielded on his chest. Lara just smile a little at Nathan as she knee in front of Nathan, and start kissing his forehead, followed by she holstered back Nathan's gun to his holster. Then she walked away to the fireplace to start burn those branches that she just found. The next morning, they ready to leave the house and head back to the jungle, to seek the truth.

But when they're on the run. They found another river on the waterfall as it edge and the river have a rogue stream that have to be crossed. In order to cross the river, the have to built some bridge to start crossing them. Until then, Nathan found an idea how they could cross the river.

"Lara, these roots can be used to cross the river." Nathan Then pickup some dried roots by the edge of the river.

"What do you mean by these roots? These roots aren't strong enough."

"They were, but we can stack them together and use it as a rope to cross the river. Is that even possible Lara?"

"Well, this might work Nathan." Then Lara starts to pickup another roots and craft those roots to become some makeshift rope."

Finally the rope is complete. They have about 10 meters long rope that could be used to cross the waterfall. Nathan then create the lasso knot at the edge of the rope to be attached at another edge of the waterfall.

"Alright, here it goes." Nathan starts to lasso to some pole at another edge of the waterfall. Luckily, the lasso attached at the pole. After the lasso's done, Nathan tighten the rope to make sure the rope stong enough for them both.

"Nathan, let me go first, I'm lighter than you." Sid Lara as she jump and attach herself at the rope, and start crossing the waterfall. Soon after, Lara made it at the other side of the waterfall. And wave at Nathan to indicates she managed to cross the waterfall.

"Nathan! It's your turn, come on start crossing!" Lara shout at Nathan because the stream sound was to loud.

"Alright here goes nothing." Nathan then start to cross the river.

"But when Nathan on the way to the other side of the waterfall, one of Locke men managed to find Nathan crossing the waterfall. So the man call the others to the waterfall.

"Hey, there they are, go! Cut the rope!" The man shout at the others as another man pulls out his machete and start to cut the rope while Nathan still crossing."

"Hey stop it, don't you cut the rope! Lara, shoot them!" Nathan then pulls out his pistol and start shooting at the man who cut the rope. But the stream was to rogue, and Lara was busy dealing with some of Locke's men on the other side of the waterfall.

"Lara, get out of here, go! Tell the others to find Locke and k–" Before Nathan done talking, the rope was completely cut and Nathan fall into the waterfall.

"NATHAN! NOOOOOO!" Lara can only get out from there with full of guilty feelings and with a heart full of vengeance to Locke. While she walked through the jungle alone. He remember what Nathan taught her to not blame herself again, if anyone sacrifice for her. Now she's doing what she's can do, yet find the rest of the group and try to rescue Nathan together.

While Nathan was dragged alongside the rogue stream, he managed to grab a strong tree roots at the side of the river and get himself out from the river. But when he get out from the river, he was attacked by Locke's man and hit with a rifle stock on face, until Nathan passed out. Then, Locke's men drag Nathan to be imprisoned at Locke's fortress. While on the fortress, The princess and Locke was in the control room together.

" _Arep apa koe nguripna nyong maning?_ " The princess ask Locke in Hanacaraka language saying: 'why do you rise me again?' Locke then replied to the princess.

" _Koe iso ngoweih wong pada nang kene dalan metu sekang ngene. Koe iso nggawa kabeanne ming arah sing lewih apik. Nyong arep dadi wong kepercayaane kowe._ " Locke told the princess: 'You can give us our freedom, and you're the one who can lead this world to a better place. I want to be your trusted men.' As Locke tell the princess, the princess turn around to Locke and start talk.

" _Wong sing nyong wawuh karo sing nyong percaya wis wani nglomboni nyong karo ndadikna nyong kaya kie dadine. Nyong ora iso Metu dadine sekang bebendune iki. Saiki nyong mesti adus nang empang sing kramat nang jero goa._ " The princess told Locke in angry accent: 'My most trusted men has betrayed me and turn me just like this. I can't escape this curse. I have to take a bath in a sacred pool under a cave.'

"While Locke and Jonggrang having a chat about the sacred pool. One of Locke men told Locke that Nathan is captured and now ready to be interogatted in the interogation room. So Locke left the princess alone, and head to Nathan. When Locke found Nathan, he saw Nathan was beat down by Locke's man that beat him up.

"That's enough, leave us alone." Locke told his men to stop beat up Nathan and left the room. Locke start to see private things that carried by Nathan. But Locke interested by a small pocket note, with a name written on the cover : 'NATHAN DRAKE'

"Drake. Nathan Drake. You're the outsider who killed my people?"

"I'm not an outsider, I'm an explorers"

"I take that as yes." Locke then start to offer Nathan a cigarettes. Of course Nathan refused the offer.

"You're right. You're explorers don't smoke anymore. And a person like you, is interesting for me. You just have boring life, not an extraordinary life, live long but dull. Just join me Nathan, and we'll get out from here alive." Locke tried to influence Nathan as he starts to smoke.

"What do you want from me, Locke?"

"We have taken you as prisoners, and we will use you to push down rebels side. Without no kill anymore to anyone. Anyway no one will ever know that you're here."

"My team will never negotiate with you, just to get me."

"Then perhaps, you and me can negotiate, huh? Americans to Americans." Nathan just shake his head left and right indicates 'no' to Locke.

"I have no power here, Locke."

"Of course not. You have the power to find, but not negotiate. In Kemujan, capturing outsiders is negotiate. Do you really think if you have a great plan, you could doctrine all of my men, and just told me to forget what I have done in the last 10 years? Listen to me Drake, you'll just become one of us, nothing more nothing less. It's just a matter of time until you understand that ressurecting Jonggrang is the only way to get out of here."

Locke then leave the interrogation room and told his man to take Drake too the prison cell. Directly, Locke's men release nathan from the chair and drag and placed him on the prison cell.

"That Locke guy treat you badly huh, kid?" Nathan feels like he's know that voice. It was Sully who talked to Nathan on the other side of the cell.

"Sully? How did you end up in here? I think you're in the group." Nathan scoffs at Sully as he gave smirk to him.

"We sacrifice ourself, so the girls could escape from Locke. They managed to escape but turns out they never come here to save our ass." Sully explain to Nathan why he end up at Locks's compound.

"Our? Who were you with?" Nathan confused because Sully said 'us' to Nathan.

"With me, kid." Suddenly, a man came out from the prison shadow and show himself to Nathan. It was Travis who says 'with me, kid.'

"Ah, you're the rescue pilot. Anyway, we haven't known each other yet. I'm Drake. Nathan Drake. Just call me Nate, or Drake." Said Nathan to Travis, introducing himself.

"My name's Travis. Captain of the wrecked aircraft 325. This is my co-pilot Mason, Nate." Travis shake hands to Mason side-by-side on prison bar, followed by Mason doing the same thing too.

"Now what it actually happened in here kid? I heard somekind of crazy-ass petrified princess statue that came to life because of Locke ridiculous-ritual act to the statue." Sully ask his question about Roro Jonggrang to Nathan

"You're right about Locke and the petrified statue, but it's complicated. I can't tell right now. I'll tell you when we get out from here. I mean everything." Replied Nathan to Sully, as he start to sleep on the hard-surface bed. But when, he's ready to sleep, his roommate woke up, and saw Nathan. Not long enough, the're introduce each other.

"I haven't see you before. Are you the new outsiders?" Ask the roommate to nathan.

"Yes, but don't call me outsiders. I'm sick with those calls."

"Sorry about that, anyway my name is Eddy. Eddy Bokur. It's nice to meet you." Eddy shake hands with Nathan.

"I'm Drake. Nathan Drake. Call me Nate, or Drake. By the way, you're a natives Indonesian right?"

"That's right, I'm from central Java. We're stranded on here, because a giant waves washed out our ship and incapacitate it on the north beach."

"Right, but why you get imprisoned in here?"

"Because we attacked Locke's compound. Anyway, I'm not alone in here, In the left prison there's Sray, Guntur, Gio, and Ron."

"So you guys were some kind of a rebel of Locke?"

"That right Nate, FYI this privateers that belong to Locke is joined in a somekind of a cult called the Antisoth. But are you in our side Nate?"

"Of course I'm in. That Sully, Mason, and Travis, we're all the same like you. Rebels, but now we got to find a way out from here. How long you been in this cell, Eddy?"

"Umm, about a month we get captured by Locke."

Back to Lara, She was wandering around on some pine forest, until she founded by Sam and Kaz, while they both set up a camping ground on there.

"Lara! You made it!" Sam exclaimed to Lara, as she gaves her a warm hug with Kaz together. But Lara looking sad when she met them both.

"Are you okay Lara?" Kaz ask to Lara anxiously. Firstly, Lara didn't answer anything, but when she get comforted by Sam, she start to tell everything that happened, as she told her story, three of them sit around a campfire.

"He won't be dead, Lara. He's the descedants of the great Francis Drake. There's no way he's dead because of accident. He's just missing, Lara." Kaz starts to comfort Lara.

"I know, but I still have feeling that I'm letting him down. Anyway, where's Sully?" Lara ask to them both.

"Sully got caught up with Travis and Mason, three of them try to let us escape from the Antisoth. He's now being held on somekind of compound owned by a man named Locke." Sam tells everything about what happened to the three of them.

"Huh? Who is Travis and Mason, and what is this Antisoth?" Lara confused by the story that Sam tell to Lara.

"Travis and Mason is our pilot, but this Antisoth just like the Solarii. Their created and managed by a man named Locke." Kaz tell Lara about Travis and Mason and the Antisoth.

"I know about Locke, I know everything about that man. He's the one that ressurecting a petrified statue back to life. I tell you everything what has happened."

So Lara tells everything what has happened from the beginning she explore this island with Nathan. Sam and Kaz start to understand why they can't get out from these island until now.

"It's unbelievable Lara. I feel some feeling of De Javu about the Yamatai. It's like the Yamatai Lara. But this new 'Himiko' is looking for a sacred pool, not a new transfer body." Sam explain her oppinions to Lara, about Lara's story.

"I know Sam, but right now we have to save those man, we need to find the compound and get the out from there at soon as possible." Lara explain her plans to both of them.

"I know the compound locations, I know where it is. It's just on the northwest of this island." Kaz tell Lara about the compound locations, not long enough, three of them start their rescue mission and start walking to the compound. About an hour later, the arrived at the compound.

"There it is, but this area is heavily guarded. We have to sneak in." Said Kaz to both of them.

"I've seen some possible entrance from this compound." Lara then point the dried old sewer grate at the edge of the compund.

"Are you serious, Lara?" Sam start to scoffs at Lara's recommendation.

"What other choice do we have, Sam?" Replied Lara to Sam. Three of them then start sneaking to the sewer grate. The sewer was stink as hell, but they managed to enter the compound without being detected. When their entering the inner compound, they starts to find the prison cell. Where Nathan and those man being held. Luckily, they found the prison cell.

"Lara?! Is that you?!" Nathan exclaimed at Lara.

"Oh my God, Nathan. You're alive! How's this possible?" Lara hug Nathan from the prison bar.

"It's a long story Lara. Quickly, get the keys, they're hanging on the cabinet." Nathan then point the key cabinet at the edge of the room.

As soon as possible, Lara managed to free all of the prisoners in there. Most of them are the rebels who get imprisoned by Locke, and Lara have about 15 people released from the prison. Then Nate get his gear back that placed on the interogation table, as Lara, Sam, and Kaz get to know each other in the prison.

"Alright, so what's our next move?" Nate ask his question to the others.

"Armory, the armory, we ain't getting outta here without guns. It's a long way back to the base and it's impossible to stay survive without guns." Eddy talks about armory and his homecoming plan.

"I see some armory outside this prison, I can take y'all to there. Stay close to me." Lara answer Eddy question about his armory plan.

Soon they sneaking to the armory without get detected by Locke's men. After they arrived at the armory, they're geared up themself with weapons and armor. Nathan and Lara has the same thing to do to. Nathan equipped himself with the Saiga AK-47, while Lara with the H&K MP5 SD6. But when they all try to get out from there, they're get caught by Locke's men.

"Hey, the prisoners escape! Sound the alarm!" One of Locke's men start to turning on the alarm. The alarm sound blaring around the compound and alerting every one of Locke's men.

"Get out of here! All of you! Lara, you're going with me!" Nathan starts to grab Lara's hand as they running through the compound but, they didn't know that Nathan and Lara run to the mine field, suddenly a mine blow near Lara, until knock down Lara, and incapacitate her for temporary. Luckily, they stranded on the edge of the minefield, so Nathan lift Lara and take her to the safe spot outside the mine field. It was a tough job to escape the minefield, but Nathan always listening to his instinct, for mine sensor sound and his feeling about nearby mine.

"Nath..an, ...get, out from...here."

"NO! We'll pass this together. Stay with me, don't leave me alone now, Lara. SULLY! I need you over here!" Sully then appear with a WW2 Willys jeep, with Eddy and his men on a WW2 carrier truck. Nathan starts carrying wounded Lara to the Willys, as Eddy and his men covering them from the gunfight.

"Oh God, what happened to her?" Sully ask Nathan about how Lara get wounded.

"She step on one of the mine, give me some help in here, Sully. Sam, keep pressing on her wounds. Kaz, do the drive by to the attackers, now!" Nathan starts to command as he pull out his guns and start shooting at Locke's men. Not long enough, they're managed to get from the compound.

"Eddy, do you see any man following?" Sully ask to Eddy via the radio.

"I don't see any headlights behind. We're safe for now." Eddy replied to Sully, then Sully gave a positive respond to him.

"How bad is her wounds?" Nathan ask Sam as he starts to help Lara.

"Its bad Nate. Stay with me Lara, you're gonna be fine." Replied Sam to Nathan as she comfort Lara, while she press Lara's wound.

"Nat..han..."

"Don't talk Lara. You're bleeding."

"If... I can't..make it...out, from here..."

"I don't want to hear it, Lara."

"...Just...listen Nate, I... want you, to..keep my neck..lace, if I failed... in here." Lara then give Nathan her necklace. That was her first find, and Lara want Nathan to keep it for her, if she can't get out alive from the Kemujan. Nathan the refused the necklace, and start comfort Lara.

"You will always live Lara. You always did. I don't want to keep it, because you'll still alive. You can survive this Lara. Because you're a Croft."

Finally, they arrived at the base. Then everyone come out to bring an emergency hospital bed, and place Lara on it.

"Where's Dr. Graham? Call him Now!" Eddy command his men to call Dr. Eric Graham, the paramedic of the rebel forces. Not long enough, Dr. Graham shows up, and check up on Lara on the patient room. Nathan wait outside the patient room, waiting until Dr. Graham coming out from the room. Finally, after 1 hours waiting, Dr. Graham comes out and tell Nathan the great news.

"How's her condition Doc?" Nathan ask to Dr. Graham anxiously.

"Thanks to God and Eddy, she's getting perfect. She's start to wake up now." Answer Dr. Graham to Nathan, as Nathan exhales full of thanks to Dr. Graham.

"Thank you doctor, thank you. Can I see her now?"

"By all means, you have your rights son, but she need some rest. Don't stay on her for too long." Dr. Graham absolutely grants Nathan wishes. Directly, Nathan go to the room, and he saw Lara lying on the bed exhaustly. Slowly, Lara open her eyes, and Nathan start to talk to Lara.

"How do you feel?" Nathan ask Lara, as he starts to get closer to Lara.

"Beat up." Lara scoffs at Nathan

"You know, I learn so much from you Lara, you got great instinct. Such an extraordinary girl you are."

"You'll learn much more if you get knock out by a land mine." Nathan then scoffs laughly at Lara, as Lara scoffs laughly back to Nathan.

"You're gonna be fine. I'm here Lara, I'm with you." Nathan starts to stroke Lara's hair slowly.

"Don't ever let me go again, Nathan. Promise me."

Nathan then start to move his face toward Lara's face. Lara know what is going to happen. Soon, both of them start locked in a kiss, as Nathan kiss Lara's lower lips. Slowly, Nathan release her kiss, and saw Lara closed her eyes, then continue her sleep, as Nathan get out from the room, and go to Eddy. To start talking about his payback to Locke.


	10. Chapter 10: The Truth is out There

Chapter 10: The Truth is Out There

Outside the doctor's place, Nathan try to find Eddy. He has been circle the base for twice, and looks like Eddy really gone. So Nathan ask one of the rebels about where the hell is Eddy. Turns out Eddy was scouting Locke's compound from a hill that not far from the base. Nathan then walk to the hill to talk with Eddy.

"What do you see, Eddy?"

"They're rigging themself with weapons and war gears. They got so many gears that we don't have, like the anti tanks artillery. And Locke have manpower about 200 people, each of them completely equipped with weapons."

"Then how many men that we have, Eddy?"

"About 90, 11 temporary incapacitated, including your friend, I mean Lara. You got any tactics againts them, Nate?"

"Well, we could used their own power and positivity."

"In English Nathan, please."

"They's over confidence Eddy, we used that advantages to take them down. Anyway, they're trying to summon the cursed one. I heard Locke trying to find a sacred pool that located somewhere in this island. Locke must be heading to the pool with his men. We have to find the pool first before Locke do. Now any ideas about the pool?" Eddy then starts to exhales at Nathan's question. Looks like Eddy is going to tell something big about this ideas.

"3 months ago I was exploring this island with one of my tracker. While we exploring the island, we found an old den that filled with ancient stuff and worship gear and an altar. The den itself was decorated with a demonic dummy that made of banana tree rod, and decorated with white cloths. Us, native Indonesian never want to explore that cave. Because if you believe in legend, you could get cursed by the 'guardian' that stay in that place. Anyway, you're free to try that den, Nathan." Eddy explain about his story of the sacred den.

"Point taken. Where's the den?"

"About 2 miles to the southeast of this base." Nathan then starts to walk to the den that rumoured have the secret about the sacred pool, but before, Nathan starts walking, Eddy call Nathan back and give him something.

"Nathan, you earned this. You're one of us now." Eddy gives Nathan a jacket with small red stripes on the right side of the jacket. It was the rebel jacket for Nathan."

"Thank you Eddy. I will fight for us now."

"It's for her too, Nathan." Eddy gives another jacket to Nathan. The second jacket was fit for Lara. Now both of them has officially the rebels of Locke's men.

10 hours from Nathan received the jacket, Lara's finally revived too from her wounds, and met again Nathan, while Nathan gear himself up with his weapons. Absolutely, Nathan explain to Lara about the sacred den.

But Lara got no compromise about it, she just told Nathan to accompanied her to the den, even Nathan has warned her about the 'guardian' of the den, Lara never stop to find the den, finally, they found the den, on the old small trench.

"It must be the den. There's an old demonic dummy on the front of it."

"Lara, you sure you want to enter it?"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of ghost, Nate." Lara scoffs at Nathan, as she heard Nathan's question.

"Okay Lara, okay. Let's enter it." Nathan start to enter the den with Lara leading the way.

Both of them starts to enter the den. The den itself isn't very big. But they're surprised about what they saw in the den. It was the house of the old hermit, and the hermit itself died in praying position. The hermit hold a scrolled paper. It might be his testament before he died. Lara open his testament and read it in hanacaraka translation.

" _The mighty Bandung has rage upon the princess trick. His rage curse the beloved princess to become one of the 999 stupas of Bandung. Now the princess is a half-life. A soul trapped in a petrified body. Her vengeance become the illusion for everyone near her. To summon the princess, she must take a bath on the pool of purity under the great waterfall."_

"A soul, and I heard someone said no one leaves in ancient java before the Travis plane crashed. It's all linked to Jonggrang, Nathan. To escape this island, we have to destroy the princess body, because her vengeance of Bandung become the illusion for all of us. But she's a perfect if she take a bath on the pool of purity."

"So now we're know why Locke want to find the pool so bad."

"I don't care about him Nate, We have to find the pool before Locke do."

"Yeah, but beneath the great waterfall, how if there's nothing below the waterfall Lara? We can't have another waste."

"What other choice do we have Nathan? We have to trust this hermit."

Both of them then get out from the den, and head back to the base, but they're surprised saw Locke, and the princess, also with his men are marching to the great waterfall to find the pool of purity. Quickly, Nathan and Lara head back to the base to tell everything they saw on the den and about Locke.

"Eddy, Locke and Jonggrang has march to find the pool on the great waterfall. Locke armed himself for about 50 men behind him. He's trying to summon Jonggrang." Eddy then starts to go to the his rebels barracks and start his speech.

"My fellow rebels. Our biggest nightmare has summoned. The princess is seeking for purity. Today, we stop her. Today, we stop Locke. And today, we claimed our victory, and prove to Locke, that ressurection will never save him!" Everyone cheers at Eddy, as they start to pack themself with weapon. Lara and Nathan then head back to their room to pack and gear themself with ammunition and weapons.

When Nathan pack up, his pocket notebook fell to the ground. Lara pick it up and give it to Nathan. Suddenly, a small photograph of a woman with blonde hair fall of from the notebook. The woman is about 20-25 years old. Lara try to give it back to Nathan, but he refused. Now Lara know that Nathan was a broken man.

"Nathan, do you miss her?" Nathan nodded at Lara's question

"But I can't get back to her, Lara. It's over. I don't want this conversation."

"Can't or won't Nathan?"

"You have no idea what I been through, Lara. We used to be a happy couple. And since the events of Madagascar, its over. Me and Elena. It's impossible for me to reunite back with her. I just can't forget her, and I don't even know why I still keep her picture." Nathan then start to sob about his past. Lara then starts to understand that Nathan can't forgive his past. He live in the new world, but he still bury his feeling about Elena. Lara the starts to reflect Nathan about his past life.

"Because you won't forgive her. You should have a heart to forgive Nathan. She may not forgive you, but you can start make up your life by forgive her Nathan." Lara starts to hold Nathan hands as he lock her gaze on Nathan presence, followed by Nathan start to cry and hug Lara, just like a brother and sister.

"Lara, I never had a family. I never had a brother who know my feelings. But you just like my little sister Lara. You're just like my perfect family of my dreams." Nathan starts to release his hug, as he start to sit down and pull his lighter. Nathan learn that he must forgive every people that once broke his heart. Slowly, he used the lighter to burn Elena's photograph, as he slowly saying his forgiveness to Elena.

"Elena, I forgive you." Nathan slowly drop the burning photograph, while he starts leaving the room with Lara and head to the barracks, to hear the attack briefing from Eddy.

"Alright, we're going to do this by ambush option. We'll going to dressed in a gillie suit and stay on the side of the waterfall, then wait for them to enter the waterfall. Once they enter the waterfall, we're going to take them out quickly by manpower and by mortars on the top of the hill, take out the princess to if possible. Any question." The tactics are quiet clear and the rebels has started to do the operations. While Lara, Nathan, Sam are going to operated outside the waterfall. Meanwhile Kaz, Sully, Travis and Mason going going to with the rebels to the waterfall. After all of them done in the gillie suit, they start to walk to the waterfall and wait for the spotter signal. Not long enough, Locke just about 2 km from the waterfall. So they started to operate in position.

"Alright, here it is. I want this done on quick and clean, y'all hear me? Quick, and clean." Eddy speaks throught the radio to his rebels down the waterfall. After that, Locke's finally arrived at the front of the waterfall.

" _Nyong arep bocah-bocaheh kowe ngurusi nang curuge disit. Arep ndeleng kowe iso apa karo nyong._ " The princess speak to Locke in ancient Hanacaraka. She told Locke to clear the waterfall first before she entered the pool. And she wants Locke to prove himself to her, that he capable to summoning her from the curse. Locke then just bow down at the queen as he giving his order to his men.

As soon as Locke's men entered the waterfall area, the rebels move in and kill every men in the are. To make sure everyone death, some mortar round has been shooted to the waterfall area, killing most of Locke's men. About 6 minutes, the gunfight blazing on the waterfall arena. Victoriously, the rebels did to push back Locke's forces. So Eddy's liutenant give Eddy some victorious message.

"Eddy, we got the upper hand in here. They failed, they falling back. But I can't find the princess, wha? Take her ou-!" Suddenly, guns sound back to blazing at the waterfall. Turns out Locke's back with the brute forces and heavy gunner.

"Liutenant? Hey! Answer me?! Alright, we're going down there to help. Mortar crew stay here and keep firing the mortar. C'mon lets move people move!" Eddy rage out as he carry his AK-47 and running down the hill to help the rebels with Lara, Nathan, and Sam.

Soon after, they made it to the waterfall and crushing heavy gunners in the area. Even Locke's get wounded in that area, so the princess step into the waterfall, and start walking to the waterfall, as the rebels shot at her, the princess start her rage. Her eyes become burned, and suddenly, every rebels that saw her eyes become petrified slowly into statue, and sadly, very sadly. Kaz was shooting at the princess and accidentaly look her in the eye. Suddenly Kaz starting her body become fully incapacitated, can't be moved, as her skins slowly hardened and become rougly turned into stone.

"KAAAZZZ!" Lara runs to Kaz as the princess walk slowly to the waterfall.

"Laaaarrraaaa..." Kaz try to speak with her melancholy sounds, as she endure every pain that come from her skins.

"Kaz, no Kaz, I'm so sorry Kaz. I'm so sorry."

"Laaaraa, let..me join...my brother..."

"I never gave you a chance to become a tomb raider Kaz. I'm so sorry Kaz."

"Don't...feeeel...sorry...Lara. It's...okay...In...my...whole..life, I just...want...to...be..extraordinary...as you are."

"I'm not extraordinary Kaz. We all equal and same. The only difference just our fate. I just want to make a diferrence."

"You..already...have, you..just...need...to know it." Kaz saying her last word as her face become petrified, leaving Lara in tears in front of Kaz.

"Lara, let her go. We can't stay here, or we all die." Sam goes to Lara, as she grab Lara's hand and getting out from there. More Locke's trooper then head into the waterfall, and kill every rebels in the area. Leaving the waterfall filled only with dead and petrified people, and also Locke's men.


	11. Chapter 11: Breaking Point

Chapter 11: Breaking Point

 _"We send 25 people to assault her. But we returned to the base only 7 people. The waterfall now quiet, full of tranquility feeling and petrified people because of her. Her rage has took all of us in here, leaving only the remnant rebel to fight againts her power."_

Nathan fill his notebook with the war journal that he just encountered. He feels like nothing can stop Jonggrang from reaching her perfectivity. He now know that only miracle can stop this nightmare. It's impossible for anyone to stop her. Not even Lara or Nathan. When Nathan fill his journal, Lara starts her consultation to Nathan about Kaz.

"Nathan, how many people have to be sacrificed just to atone my mistake?" Nathan know that Lara still has a heart that keep blaming herself for what happened. So Nathan not giving Lara her answer, but questioning Lara abaout extraordinary question.

"Lara, do you ever ask yourself why are you becaming a human? Why are you becaming a tomb raider? And why are you becaming a Croft?" Lara shake her head to left and right slowly, indicates she wants an answer from Nathan.

"Listen to me, everyone who lived can only do one thing in their life: Making mistakes. Everything that we do, is a mistakes. A simple one everyday, once a fatal one. But sometimes in every mistakes that we made comes out a wonderful things that made everyone change their mindset, even their life. You know what, I join you in this expedition. That's a fatal mistakes for me, but I learn that I have to forgiving people who once break my heart. You may not see every wonderful things in every mistake that you made. It's only a matter of time till you see what I mean. Just wait and see, and believe that everything's wonderful in the end." Lara can only nodded at Nathan's reflection. Then she look at the team and talk to Nathan about them.

"I once made a fatal mistakes by bringing my friend to the grave danger. It's the second time for me to bring back the same fatal mistakes. I can't run away from this, it's my responsibility about them, and I will do anything to bring them home. But I'll need a little help here. I need you in my side Nate. Help me to help them reach their home."

"I won't help you alone Lara, everyone here is going to help each other to get all of us home. Just believe that everything has it's good end."

After they both done reflecting each other, they come to Eddy to talk about Jonggrang and her purity plan. They found Eddy in the control room saw the waterfall from distance.

"Did you guys got any plan?" Eddy talk to both of them, as Lara and Nathan enter the control room.

"That place is a sacratual place. There must be some ritual held before they start purifying her. I mean like She must read some old spelling book, or like somekind an enchanted book. That only my speculation anyway." Nathan explain his oppinion about the purifying pool.

"Wait, you said about enchanted book right?" Lara ask to Nathan about what he just said.

"Yeah, what about it? You get inspired from it?"

"No, no, no. Before I start these expedition, I read about some books and references about legends of purifying ritual. It is say that if anyone wants to be purrified, he or she must read an ancient codex filled with Sanskrit word. The codex itself was a pillow, it's so thick, and it's made of wood. Jonggrang must be busy reading the codex, and it takes time for her to read it. We used that time to ambush her inside the waterfall."

"Lara, are you sure about the codex? We can't just use that tactics to againts them, Locke got a supranatural woman on his side. Jonggrang must be stay alert too inside the waterfall." Eddy try to deny Lara's plan.

"What other choice do we have now Eddy? I know it's a crazy plan but if you got a better plan, start explain it now."

"I know her plan are crazy Ed, but right now crazziness is all we got to fight againts her."

"Fair enough, I let you both know if we got any rebels available to fight alongside with you guys. Just tell me when we're going to strike."

"No Eddy, we're going to do this in a stealth option." Lara then open the cartography map that they found on the radio shack.

"If you see in here, there's an old dried underground tunnel that lead into the waterfall. We can use the tunnel to get inside the waterfall. But only me and Nathan who can get into it. Wait for my signal if we get pinned down by Locke's men."

"You never know about the tunnel Lara, what if Locke's men guard the waterfall?" Eddy back to deny Lara's plane.

"The legend says that a person who wants to be purify must read the enchanted book alone, with no one around her, or the process will be delayed. We use that condition to take out the princess, how about that Ed?" Eddy starts to think about Lara's plan

"Well the ritual, and the enchanted book, hmmm... This might work Lara." Eddy respond to Lara's plan positively

"Sure it works." Lara respond back to Eddy.

So they're starts to gear up again with weapons, and body armor. Lara prefer night assault so they won't be noticed by Sam or Sully, because they know either Sam or Sully won't let them both near that waterfall again, since the death of Kaz.

"Alright the tunnel is about 500 meters, we leg it from here. Let's move Lara." Nathan gives order to Lara, as they ready to move, but before they're going, Eddy call Lara and gave her something.

"Lara, here take this bow, I've been keep it for a long time, waiting for someone who has it right to wield this bow. I want you to use it." Eddy gaves Lara a carbonized compund bow. The bow was lightweight and versatile.

"Thank you Eddy." Lara retrieve the bow as she say thanks to Eddy.

"Alright Lara, go and destroy the princess, best of luck in there Lara." Eddy gave his gratitude to Lara, followed by Lara and Nathan start walking to the tunnel.

They followed the tunnel for about 20 minutes. The tunnel was long and narrow, but when they're on the way to the waterfall, they saw a shrine bulded on the edge on the tunnel. While the waterfall just ahead of them, they agree to visit the shrine.

"These shrine, someone built this to grant for purity. Anyone who built this must worship the pool, to get some purity from it." Nathan describe his oppinion about the shrine to Lara.

But there's something much more valuable than the shrine. There's an old kris blade that forged in wavy style, a sanskrit word was engraved on it.

"I was forged to sacrifice anyone who killed by me." Nathan translate the sanskrit word that forged on the blade. Hearing Nathan's translation, Lara got a brilliant idea for the princess.

"Nathan, we keep the blade, we can used it to escape this island, just trust me." Nathan just give Lara his smirk, as Lara explain her secret plan to Nathan for the princess and to escape from the island. Shortly Nathan understand her plan then he holstered back the blade and enter the waterfall.

When they enter to the chamber inside the waterfall, they saw the princess was levitating in praying position based on Hindunese way. It's time for them to kill the princess, Nathan then wield the spelled kris blade that they found on the tunnel shrine, and start to sneak to the princess. But when Nathan starts to walk, Locke shows up to the chamber.

"It's too late Nathan, she's already finished her reading. Now she just need to reflect her self and purify herself. Nothing you can do right now. It's over, I win."

"No you don't, I can kill her right now." Nathan then starts throw the kris blade to the princess, but when he ready to throw, the princess eye opened and her body moving slowly to the pool, and gone beneath the pool, leaving them in confuse watching the princess entered the pool.

Few seconds later, the water on the pool then blubbing around, like there's something beneath the pool that rage out. Suddenly, the princess levitating from the pool and dressed finely in a very beautiful outfits and her skins isn't a stone again.

She's a perfect, make three of them looking the princess until they're jaw drop because she's very pure more than a human. But suddenly, the princess fade and gone just in a blink of an eye, leaving Locke in confuse and panic.

"Wha... No way! How could she's gone?!" Locke was confused and looking an answer how the hell this could happen.

"I told you Locke. There's no use to summoning the princess, she's a perfect now and ready to enslave every one in here."

"No way, there's no way she leave me just in here. 10 years I wait for the perfect moment, she won't betray me."

"You searching for logical reason when there's not. I made the same mistake once, just like you Lo-" Before Nathan complete his speech to Locke, suddenly three of them hearing an inhuman roar just like a dragon or a monster outside th waterfall.

When they get out from the waterfall, they surprised saw the princess ride the same dragon but this dragon also perfect too, it isn't a stone-skinned anymore. Quickly, Locke get to the princess and ride the dragon together to the sky, as Locke's men surrounding both of them outside the waterfall, and starts assault both of them.

"Eddy, we're surrounded in the waterfall. Come to us now! We need your support!" Lara request for Eddy's support

"Copy that, mortar crew on, here comes the rain. Take cover Lara!" Eddy respond to Lara's request and command the mortar crew to attack Locke's men.

Suddenly, so many round of mortar was fired through the sky at the waterfall. A few shot of mortar managed to clear Locke's men from the waterfall and make all of them falling back to Locke's compound.

"Nathan, Jonggrang must gone to the Bandung tomb to avenge her curse to Bandung, we got to get there, and fast."

"Okay Lara, okay. We're going to the base to get some gears from Eddy, then we're going to the tomb."

Both of them then running to the base to explain what just happened at the pool. When Eddy heard what they experience and what they want, Eddy starts his offering for them both.

"Listen to me. The tomb located in the far east of this island. A day if walk to there, I will borrow you my old PT boat that I fix a year ago. You can get to the tomb from the inlet on the southeast of the island. But you won't going alone in there." Eddy borrow his PT boat to Lara, with a condition they both must be accompanied alongside the trip. So Lara accept the condition, and saw Sully and Sam went to them.

"Kids, I'm with you to the old tomb. You need a parent to get there, and so I'm with y'all. Especially you Nate, you're my boy, and I can't lose you." Sully then lean his arm at Nathan's left shoulder, just like a father and son, as Nathan start to lean his arm too to Sully's right shoulder.

"Lara, I'm with you to the end. We're going to end this now, and we're going home together. I promise." Sam promise to Lara as she hold Lara both hand together, followed by Lara nodded at Sam.

"Anyway, where's Travis and Mason?" Nathan ask to Eddy about Travis and Mason.

"They become one of the rebel forces now, and they're waiting for your order if you need help on the tomb. Take care of yourself Nate." Eddy then shake his hand to Nathan, as Nathan give him a friendly hug to him. Slowly, they starts to enter the boat and cruise the river to find back Bandung's tomb. While on the way to the tomb, Lara start to talk with her new mentor.

"Sully?"

"What is it girl?"

"I'm still thinking about Kaz. I just can't believe she just gone in a blink of an eye."

"Come here kid, sit down. She was a good kid Lara, but when we talking about the ambush that we did last night, she was to radical with what she do, but she's too naive too about what she shouldn't do in a right time."

"I still remember when she save me from my expedition when we're raiding a tomb. What I say is, she's got more potential than me, but her time was just too early."

"Lara, what I say is, you got something that Kaz don't have and Kaz don't have but you have it. Both of you has a great capabillity, the only thing that different is the time, is it too early or not. If its just too early for Kaz, it means it's time for you to search for another person like Kaz."

While they talk about Kaz, a flash of sunset shone on their face, making their head turn to the direction of the sun, and reflect themself. There's still hope that make them keep moving even in their darkest moment.

"You know what Sully? Something flashed in my head: Great people like Kaz, is never dead. They're just reloading" Lara shares what she's just thinking when they saw the sunset. Both of them then stares in the eye, reflecting something to learn from Kaz, that hope always with them, they just need to believe it.

The night's come and wipe out the daylight to the eternal darkness for the next 12 hours. Shortly after the sunset, the rain's coming in rogue ways, with thunderstorm and rainwater pouring densely, it's almost impossible to see anything in this rain like hell, even with the PT boat search light is turned on.

While they enjoying the rain, Sully's satellite phone ranging. It was from Eddy, and Eddy wants to speak with Nathan for something important.

"Hello, what? For Nathan? Okay. Hey Nate, it's Eddy. He said its important." Nathan the get the satellite phone and talk to Eddy

"What is it Ed?"

"Nate, I got a morse code message. The morse code says the senders was from Chloe Frazer, she mention that she's your friend."

"What did the message say?"

"The message says that Chloe asking where are you right now. She heard that you stranded on the tropical island on Indonesian waters, she's just too worried about you and your team, so she will send a SAR team and military if you won't contact her. You better contact her right now Nate. We don't want anyone get stranded in here again."

"Okay, thanks Ed. We owe you a lot." Nathan then end the conversation with Eddy. They turned off the boat engine since the rain pouring down, because they know these rain could decrease engine performance and waste more fuel. So they let the boat moving using river stream energy.

"Alright people, we need to move now. We can't use the stream forever it's too slow. Sully, I need you to connect the sparkplug. Sam, you grab the wheel. Lara, crank the engine." Nathan then try to contact Chloe on number 555-0932. Turns out it wasn't Chloe who answering."

" _The number you called is temporary busy, please try again later_." Nathan can only rant and try again when he heard the operator guy talked on the phone.

"Nathan, the engine stalled. It can't be started." Lara report the engine problem to Nathan, while he try to call Chloe.

"Keep trying Lara." Nathan replied to lara's report, but his reply denied by Sully.

"There's no use Nate, the water damaged the sparkplug. We need to force choke to start the engine, but it would damaging the engine moreover." Sully deny to Nathan's order and explain it why.

"Just do anything to start the engine, the stream is too slow, we need to use the engine and escape this river." They heard what Nathan's order so they do anything to start te engine. But they didn't know there's something under the water following them. Nathan then try to contact Chloe again. Thankfully, this time connected.

"Chloe, it's Nate."

"Nate, I'm worried about you. I heard you stranded on some tropical island on Indonesian waters. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, the whole team alright. You don't need to se-" Before Nathan finish his talk with Chloe, something hit the back side of the boat so hardly until the whole crew tripped, and the satellite phone forced end the call with Chloe. Suddenly a giant rise from the bottom of the river. It was the Boko people who destroy Sully's plane at the beginning of the expediton.

The great Boko then swing his arm and hit the cockpit bay of the PT boat, destroying the rudder make the ship permanently incapacitate bcause it can't be steered no more.

As the whole crew got the boat uncontrollable, the giant the starts to hit the boat again. With his giant knuckle, he cleave the PT boat into two postion, and left all of the crew barred on the open water. But Sully was separated from the crew, but Sully saw a little boat post on the river, with a mounted gun on the post, that post looks like an old abandoned WW2 post. Sully the swim to the post and used the mounted gun on the post to kill the giant.

"You dead prehistoric bigfoot! You may survived the evolution but now you dead, D-E-A-D! YOU HEAR ME!?" Sully rants to the giant and shoot him. The guns sure dealt a lot of damage to the giant, but the giant way more powerful than Sully. The giant rage out then destroy the post with only one hit. Sully got throwed to the river but he can't swim to the land because the stream was too strong, turns out in front of him, there's a waterfall.

"Sully! Hold on, I get to you, hold still!" Nathan then try to swim to the river to save Sully but it is too late. Sully then fall from the waterfall with the giant too.

"SULLLLYYY!" Nathan can't believe for what has happened to his 'dad'. He kneeled down to the waterfall and sob. He's just lost his only parents, who has looked after him for the last ten years, when he met with Sully for the first time on the Francis Drake museum. Lara and Sam know that this need to be ended, so Lara comfort Nathan for what happened to his mentor, and slowly ask him to leave this place.

"Lara, I never admit him as my mentor. I always treat him just like friend." Nathan feel sorry because he never admit Sully as his mentor, and just treat him like a friend be. Lara know that Nathan are free to regret about Sully.

"Nathan, you may regret for what happened to Sully. But if you really want to show Sully that you admit him as his mentor, help us to get out from here. I'm here, I can encourage you if you tired of this feeling. You can do this Nate. You're the descendants of the great Francis Drake. If someone manage to get us out alive from here, that someone is you. But you can't do this if you keep regreting for what happened to Sully, tears won't bring back Sully back to life Nathan. So let's do this, I'm with you." Lara then offer his hand to Nathan to rise him up. Nathan then rise up and ready to do his rescue mission, for everyone who stranded on the island.

"They have the right to take Sully's life. But they must know, I will take theirs too." Nathan then start to walk to find Bandung's old tomb, and to rescue everyone who stranded on the island.


	12. Chapter 12: For Whom the Bell Tolls

Chapter 12: For Whom the Bell Tolls

 _Tears won't bring Sully back. That's what Lara told me when I regret about Sully's dead. Sam my brother, I hope you don't know what happened here. Our parents is dead, there's no more stories about treasure hunter, no more conversation about Francis Drake. Oh God, I wish that giant just squish me when we was at the river, not Sully. But I can't keep regret this. I want Sully to know that he's worth as my mentor. So I have to get them out from here. No exceptions, leave no men behind Drake, you can do this. Remember, this is for Sully._

With only Lara, Nathan, and Sam on the team, this make the will of getting out from the Kemujan alive looking impossible. The only mentor for Nathan and Lara has gone. Both of them has remembered Sully's teaching, wheter want it or not, they must ready to face the reality, if they want to escape from this place. It was night, and the rain was done, they need some shelter to take some rest, luckily they found some cave so they take shelter in there. It's been two days they not eat anything, and they need something to eat, more like meat for the record. Considering that Lara is the only person who got the right tools for hunting, Nathan and Sam ask a favor to Lara, yet she must hunt an animal for their dinner. Lara accept their favor and hunt some animal. Lara instinct directly work fast, she feel animals around her, and not long enough, she managed to kill a deer. Her experince on Yamatai has forged her to become a perfect hunter. At ease, she managed to skin the deer and return to the cave with them meat. Arrived at the cave, Lara found Nathan and Sam building a campfire. With the meat ready, and the fire burned, they roast the deer meat above the campfire. After the deer's done, they ate the deer. While they having their 'imperfect' dinner, they start to talk about this island.

"Where is this tomb located Lara?" Sam ask her question about the Bandung tomb.

"You see that radio tower? The tomb just below that radio tower. It's about 3-4 km of walking from here to the tomb. We're almost there Sam." Lara points the radio tower where they found the cartography map. When they discussing about the tomb, Sully's satellite phone ranging. It was Eddy who call.

"Eddy, what is it?" Nathan answer the call

"Nathan, did you find the tomb?"

"Not yet, we nearly there. Just a couple of walking and we'll be arrived on the tomb."

"Is everyone alright Nathan?" When Nathan hearimg Eddy's question about everyone, Nathan sights at the phone. Leaving Eddy in confuse about what happening on the team.

"Nathan, answer me." Eddy back to ask his question about the team. Nathan then tell the truth about the team right now.

"He didn't make it Eddy. Those 'animals' kill him." Eddy knew what has Nathan refers as 'he'. Eddy know that Sully's dead because this island 'ate' him. And in that time, Nathan starts to think how many people has been 'eaten' by this island. On that time too, Eddy then gave Nathan his best of luck to escape from this island, and end his call with Nathan.

After done eating, they're going to get some sleep. But before they went to sleep, Sam found a small metal box that contains a notebook and a family photograph. Sam realised that this poor family never gone home. This island has eat so many people than they just think. And on that time too, Lara went to Sam to see Sam's found.

"Lara, this place is just like the Yamatai. They never make it out from here alive. I'm scared if we have the same fate as this family Lara." Sam was frightened when she saw the family photograph. Like they never make it out from this island alive. Lara know that Sam got more experience on Yamatai. But she's also anxious about everything that they has done in this island, will become such a waste in here. Even her mind told Lara about her anxiousty, Lara still optimize about her progress. She know in her gut that everyone gonna go home safely from this island very soon. It just a matter of time till they see the truth about this island.

"Y'all know, when I arrived in this island, I feel something inside it. Waiting for us, watching our movement. We're just like a tresspasser here. Come uninvited, and return unpicked up. This place is cursed." Nathan tell his opinion about his feeling on this island. They feel like this island is a sleeping dog, it just waiting for victim and take it, dead or alive. But no matter the conditions are, nothing stand in front of their will to get out from this island alive.

While they discusing about this cursed island, a bell was tolled from long distance until they heard even inside cave.

"D'ya hear that?" Nathan ask the team about the bell tolls

"Looks like a bell." Sam answer Nathan question about the bell toll.

"The sound comes from the radio tower. I got a bad feeling about this." Lara comment to the bell sound and tell where'd the bell sound come from.

"Locke, what the hell he want now?" Nathan already know if the sounds come from the radio tower means he's going to do another crazy-ass ritual, maybe to bring extinction to the whole island.

"Let's go, we have no time for resting. We're leaving." Lara command the team to go, and head to the radio tower. They walked for about 4 kilometers to the radio tower, when they arrived at the radio tower, they realised on the west side of the radio tower, they found a big palace made from cobblestone and it's located on the top of a hill. The bell then tolls again for the second time.

"Alright, got to climb this hills. Locke must be inside the palace, we disengage him, and destroy Jonggrang body, then it's over. Let's go." Nathan command the team to climb the hill and enter the palace.

They start to climb the hill to the palace. Some of the hill was steep enough to be climbed, but they managed to climb those hills. They arrived at the arch of the palace, first thing what they do was scout the arch first. They're surprised when they're scout the arch because they saw 2 guardians dressed in ancient Indonesian warrior armor guard the arch. They armed with spears and talk to each other in ancient hanacaraka language. Nathan then try to figuring out how they could get passed these guardians.

"Hey, this guardians should be dead right? Jonggrang must be summon these guardians for her." Nathan share his opinion about the guardians of the arch.

"It means there are more guardians inside. But first, let's figure out how we pass these guardians." Sam told the team to man up and figure out how to pass the guardians of the arch. While they thinking about the guardian, Lara was recalled about the stormguards guardians, the Samurai and the Shogun of the Yamatai, and she was reminded of Whitman who died because of the stormguard guardians. Because of that recall, Lara have a fresh idea to takedown the arch guardians.

"Sam, do you remember Whitman?" Lara ask her question about Whitman to Sam. Sam didn't answer her question, in fact she scoffs at Lara and then she ask her another question

"Why do you ask me such a stupid question Lara? You ripped Whitman face from the Endurance photograph, because he was betray all of us. He also the man who almost make me become the new Himiko of Yamatai, just for his fame. Now what's inside your brain right now, so you ask me about Whitman Lara?" Looks like Sam didn't want any recall about Whitman, because she hate Whitman just as Lara hate him. But Lara just grin at Sam, that makes Sam even confuse about her mind. So Lara starts to explain why she ask about Whitman to Sam.

"Okay, Sam, okay, no need to answer it in angry way. I just got an idea, that you could be 'Whitman' for these guardians." Lara told her plan, and guess what? That make Sam much more angry about Lara.

"Screw you Lara, I though you hate him as well. I knew you inherit his character. I'm not going to do this, we're going to do another way." Looks like Sam still doesn't know everything that Lara plan for the guardians, so Lara explain her plan to Sam and to Nathan. But eventhough Sam has heard Lara's plan, she's still anxious about the plan.

"Are you sure about this Lara? I'm afraid they're going to slash me if you're too late for the actions."

"Trust me Sam, just like you trust me back in Yamatai. I won't be late for this. I promise." Lara comfort Sam about her plan, and finally Sam step out to the arch and introduce herself to the guardians, of course those guardians didn't greet her, they stand up and wield their spears at Sam.

"Hi, don't attack me. I don't have weapons, I come in peace for just a little sightseeing on your palace ." While Sam doing her job, Nathan talk to Lara about Sam from the other side of cover.

"Lara, is your ditsy best friend Sam always pesimist when something comes to her?"

"Ah Nathan, if I must say she's a party girl. She shouldn't be pesimist if something comes to her. Indeed she's a journalist, she always want me to come with her to anything that she like, but mostly I don't like it. Anyway, how old are you Nathan?"

"25, and you?"

"I'm 23."

The guardians was pissed of by Sam's behaviour. So the guardians start to chase her, and Sam run towards Nathan and Lara. And when the guardians was close enough, both of them takedown the guardians. Strangely, these guardians turn into dust after killed, leaving only their weapons and armor.

"I get it, they lived in afterlife world, but their body left in mortal world. Leaving them becoming dust of the world. I see something like this before." Nathan remember his expedition to find Shangri-La in Shambala, when he encountered the guardians of Shangri-La, he saw the same thing that happened to this palace guardians.

"Me too Nathan. There must be something that support the guardians life, and if we destroy it, they all becoming dust." Lara remember the deathless guardian who guard the divine source. Lara believe there's something inside the palace that hold the guardians and if they destroy it, the whole guardians will become dust.

"Well whatever it is, that source can be dangerous if it fall to Locke or Jonggrang's hand, we got to find it first, and destroy it." Sam told the team to find the source and destroy it. But no one knows that the source itself is the body of Jonggrang.

They advance to the inner section of the palace. Then they saw a big gatehouse that made from wood and cobblestone and guarded by a lot of guardians on it. There are spearman, defender swordsman, giant people about 7 feet tall, and archers. There's a total about 20 guardians inside it. Of course they're shocked saw how many guardians that they need to kill.

"Lara, do you know the battle of Thermophylae?" Nathan try to encourage Lara about the guardians.

"Of course I know. What about it?"

"Do you know what King Leonidas words about the warriors of the Thermophylae?"

"He says 'Dead to the last Man'." Nathan then grin to Lara about what she says.

"Now you know what I mean right?" Lara then grin back at Nathan when she heard what Nathan just said. She pull out her climbing axe and ready to fight the guardians. Sam then ready to fight too. She kept Kaz AK-47 and load the magazine then feed the gun chamber. So the trio went to the battlefield and start to fight every single pf the guardian. Every guardian that they fought, they managed to kill it. Except for the giant people. The giant resist to gunfire, and it's impossible to kill the giant. But when they fight the giant, Nathan then got an idea to defeat the giant.

"Lara, do you read bible?"

"Sure Nate, King James version. I'm Christian, just like you. What is it?"

"You know about David vs Goliath right?" Then Lara know that Nathan want Lara to defeat the giant in dirty tricks. Lara then splash some sand at the giant eye, and blind the giant. When the giant blinded, 3 of them pushed him to the edge of the cliff and the giant fell to his death.

"Nathan, I'll never doubt bible again. Thanks to you, we did it." Lara say thanks to Nathan about his idea, but Nathan deny her thanks.

"Don't thank to me Lara. You can give your thanks to Jesus, He save your life by making you become Christian."

"Right, let's keep moving. Locke 'waiting' for us inside." Sam told the team to keep moving. The team then enter the gatehouse. Inside the gatehouse, they saw 3 big building on a giant courtyard. They know that building must be crawled by guardians. So they choose to sneak up againts the building. It was a tough job to sneak past building, but they made to get out from the courdyard and advanced to the inner section of the palace. They saw a big stairway that lead to the top of the mountain and in the top of it, there's somekind a giant shrine on it. They know Locke must be waiting inside that shrine. But before they start to walk the stairway, one of Locke's men spot them and shoot a red flare to the sky, indicates there's an intruder inside the palace. When Locke inside the shrine, he was discussing his battle plan with his elite soldier.

"Alright people, I know you want your freedom. I know you want to escape this place. In no time, all of our prayer will be answered. All of our wish will be granted. This is our final battle in Kemujan, and all of us gonna get out from here once we done our battle, so don't screw this up. This is our base, all that we gonna do is just doing defensive position. Not attacking, Jonggrang will be summon her majestic power to get us out from here. While she doing her shit, we're gonna do everything that we can do to cover her from here. Eddy won't be stay put about our plan. He must ready his army to attack us and destroy our victory. So right now, you can kill whatever that doesn't inside the part of our group. Any question?" Locke done with his grand plan about defending Jonggrang, and in that time, a red flare was shot above the sky. When Locke saw it, he only think about one person: "Drake." As he think about Drake his elite soldier take position outside the shrine to defend any rebel that try to destroy Jonggrang. But before they starts to engage, the third sound of the bell was tolled and in this time, black clouds comes out from the sky, followed with thunder storm weather around the island. Lara, Nathan, and Sam know that they now Jonggrang just one call away from her immortality. So the team know that they're gonna have to save the whole island from Jonggrang immortality and giant plan.


	13. Chapter 13: Paint It Black

Chapter 13: Paint It Black

It's over for them, how the hell they gonna fight an army with only 3 people?

"Nathan, I still remember about the Thermopylae battle. I hope we all graced by Leonidas rage, Nate." Lara looks like about to give up with the condition, she only can hope that God could gave them massive power to fight these people. But when they ready to fight, Nathan satellite phone then rang. Someone call him, it was Eddy who called.

"What now Eddy?" Nathan answer Eddy full of exhales, ready to fight, wheter want it or not.

"Nathan, I hope you see what I'm do for you." 'What I'm do for you' the hell just Eddy plan for us? Nathan keep thinking what just Eddy told.

Now Nathan know what Eddy refers on the phone. Suddenly, a mortar rounds fired through the sky and hit Locke's men. So the trio know they have some help from Eddy, by shooting the mortar to Locke's men.

"Alright, it's Eddy, let's go!" Nathan told the team to step up to the stairway and go to the shrine. When they go to the shrine, Nathan satellite phone once again rang, the caller was Eddy once again.

"Nathan, we'll do what we can do from here. It's impossible for us to go to the palace. I want you to make sure that Locke realized his fault and learn from it."

"Okay Eddy, thanks." The team then fight Locke's men on the stairway. Most of them are elite soldier, with advance war gear and thickened armor. They managed to kill those elite, but it's impossible to kill heavy elite. A heavy machinegunner and flammer then task out to finish Lara, Nathan and Sam.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY! The girls mine!" The flammer then shoot up his flamethrower, he try to burn Lara and Sam alive. Its hard to kill this flammer, however it is, Sam get burned but she managed to extinguish the fire. Leaving her skin turns into brown-roughy skin, seeing what happened to her friend, Lara rage out and tried to kill the flammer. She know that gun fire won't do any damage to him, so she fight the flammer with fire, using her fire arrow. Several arrow has been shot, some of them penetrate the fuel tank on the back of the flammer, leaving the flammer vulnerable to be attacked, until the timing's right, Lara pull out her ice axe and finish the flammer with one hit on the head until the flammer helmet destroyed. Knowing that the flammer is done, the girls then advance to the shrine.

While Nathan still got a business to be taken care, he must deal eith the machine gunner.

"Arrggghh, stop moving you plastic pole! I kill you!" The machine gunner then rage out his anger and shoot Nathan wildly with his machine gun.

"Better become a plastic pole than a fat steel! Come and get me you chunk of steel!" Nathan know the best way to defeat this guy is by evading the fire, and try to stun him, then take him down while he can. So Nathan just evade the gunner fire as fast as possible, but sure bullets are much faster then Nathan movement. One of the bullets hit Nathan shoulder, luckily, it just a scratch to his shoulder. Nthan realized that his trick won't worked, he try to find out another trick. Then he have his one only shot to kill the gunner. The gunner was reloading his weapon, it's a belt machine gun, and it takes time to reload. Nathan quickly wield his pistol and aim for the head, he's the master of pistol shooting, he remembered everything that Sully taught to him, he remembered when the first time for him shooting at the shooting range with Sully, so he got so many experince with pistol. Just with a single aim, Nathan shot was succesful hitting the gunner head, but the bullet just knock-off his helmet. "Aughh come one." Nathan rants and regret why he's chosing 9mm Browning HP MK3 pistol, not a Desert Eagle or a Taurus revolver. The gunner then rage out and took out his pistol, Nathan realized he was right, the guy pistol is a Taurus Magnum revolver. They guy then once again shot wildly at Nathan without aiming. Considering that the revolver just hold six bullets, the guy then have to reload it. And in this time, Nathan then pull out his pistol again and shoot it right in the head, BOOM! The shot was a succesful, guy then just hold his head, like get stunned then slowly collapse and dead. Nathan then realized that the Magnum nor the Desert Eagle was a worse weapon, he thank to his choice. Because his choice save him from the death, after the machine gunner done, Nathan the proceed to the inner shrine. When he arrived at the top of the stairway, he met with Lara and Sam.

"Nathan! You made it!" Lara and Sam the run to Nathan. Both of them gave Nathan a friendly hug, but Lara felt something wrong with Nathan, when he touched his left shoulder. Of course Lara confused about what happened to him, then Nathan tell everything that happened to his shoulder when he fight with the machine gunner. But Nathan was confused too with what happened on Sam, when he saw Sam skin, all brown and rough-textured.

"Sam, what happened with you? Your skin looked like...burned alive..." Nathan asked to Sam as Sam then start to stroke her burned skin. Nathan then know what happened to her skin, and he remembered too, about the flammer and the machine gunner that they fought before.

"Lara, I'll need some dermatology doctor to take care my skin." Sam then feel her burned skin become so painful, because the outer skin didn't cover her inner flesh. Seeing what happened to Sam, Nathan the search his satchel for some medkit. He didn't found any medkit, but he did have some sterilized bandages, clean cloth, and 70% alcohol to clean her skin.

"Sam, let me help you. Lara, wet up the cloth with the alcohol. We need her skin cleaned first, she could get infection if her skin didn't get cleaned." Lara the wet up the cloth with the alcohol. After the alcohol wet up the cloth, Lara stroke the cloth slowly to Sam burned skin. She cleaned Sam skin slowly, until her burned skin peeled up and left only the inner flesh opened up. Nathan then cover her inner flesh with sterilized bandages, and strap up the bandages using the medical tape. To maximize the protection, Lara then release her rebel jacket from Eddy then give it to Sam for her to wear it. Now Sam skin is safe, they don't need to worry anything about her.

"How do you feel Sam?" Lara to Sam about her skin condition.

"It's better, it doesn't feel so painful now. Thank you, Dr. Croft." Lara then laugh about what just Sam mention. But when they laugh about Sam, suddenly they saw that the whole island feels like try to going up. They realized that Jonggrang will summon her greater power to bring order to the mortal worlds. Seeing what they just saw, they got no time to laugh and relaxing. The team the proceed to the shrine and then they're saw 2 way that leading to unknown room. The team then deal to split up Nathan will take the left room alone then Lara and Sam will go to the right room. The team the going to face their real battle, alone. Let's go to Nathan first.

Nathan wield his pistol and scanning his sector for enemy jeopardize. It was so lonely. No one inside that room, suddenly, Nathan satellite phone rang. He though that was Eddy who called. Turns out it wasn't Eddy. It was someone else.

"Who is this?" Nathan ask to the caller on low voices. But the caller didn't answer Nathan question. Instead, he asked Nathan about what have they did previously.

"Nathan, you haven't tell your story with me. Turn around." Nathan the turned around then he surprised he saw Locke wielding his gun to Nathan. Too late, for Nathan. Locke pull the trigger too early and hit on Nathan's chest. Nathan exclaim and hold his chest, fresh blood then flowed through Nathan's chest. Locke then come closer to Nathan. He threw away his pistol, then he beat up Nathan on the floor. Nathan was unable to fight Locke, his chest is very painful. He feel his heartbeat very low, he couldn't stand anymore for what Locke do to him.

"Locke, please! Stop it, it's no use to do this..." Nathan try to endure everything that Locke do to him, but it didn't make Locke stop beating him, instead Locke pull out his combat knife and stab it on Nathan's tight. Leaving Nathan in great painful and scream hyteritacly for waht Locke do to him.

"I offer you something that everyone can do. Turns out you just want to dead in this island. You bring your death by yourself. I told you before, Drake." Locke then grab Nathan's head. He try to behead Nathan's head off his neck.

"You should be thankful Nathan, because you're my only enemy that I most respect. I promise I will keep your head forever." Locke then place his combat knife on Nathan's front neck, but before he slice his neck, Nathan hit Locke's cork using his foot until Locke incapacitated, grabing on his cork. Nathan then beat up Locke just like what Locke do to Nathan, but Nathan's chest was so firmly. He hold his chest, leaving Locke could attack him. Nathan then saw Locke pistol on the ground, he try to get it by proning but Locke grab his foot. Nathan managed to struggle and kick Locke, then he's getting Locke pistol and shoot at Locke liver. Locke then collapse, unable to fight back and hold his liver.

"Nathan, perhaps...you and me, can negotiate..huh? Americans to Americans." Hearing Locke final word, Nathan then shot his face using Locke pistol.

"Killing is negotiate, Locke." Nathan then throw Locke pistol and he tried to find Lara and Sam.

Let's get back to Lara and Sam. Both of them still try to find Jonggrang, finally, they found her. She was meditating on some kind of an altar, in top of her head, some kind of ball of light shone on the whole room. Looks like that ball is the source thet they need to destroy if they want to escape from the island.

"Lara, your bow, you can destroy the ball using you bow." Sam whisper to Lara because they didn't want to wake the pure one. Lara agree with Sam. She wield her compound bow from Eddy, then she equip the armor piercing arrown to destroy the ball. Slowly, Lara take aim and hold her breath, she pull the bow string slowly and release the arrow to the ball. The ball the explode into pieces and leaving the princess becoming tripped from her levitating meditation. The princess then see her true enemy that once want to know about her.

" _Nyong sing nggoleti kowe, dadi nyong sing mesti mateni kowe siki."_ Lara talk to the princess in ancient Hanacaraka, it means: 'I'm the one who find you, so I'm the one who had to kill you.'

Jonggrang didn't do anything, instead she just close her eyes and read somekind of spell. Then she swing her arm. Suddenly, Lara throwed away from the place where she stand and her head hit hard on stone wall of the shrine. Sam then after Lara. She doesn't breath, but she still feel her pulse on her neck. Sam then saw a kris blade on Lara hip, she though that kris could be used to take down Jonggrang, so she get the kris, and holster it on Sam hip. After that, she step up to Jonggrang, when she get back to the shrine to back meditate.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Where is you honor?! Get down here and face me!" Sam then ready to face princess then step down and start attack Sam. Luckily, Sam master the art of Judo fighting, since her family is the native people of Japan, she get used to be trained by her family since she was a child. But still, Jonggrang know how to do the right way of fighting. She master the Pencak Silat martial arts. Still, it's hard for Sam to defeat her. Sam then get back up again, and try to defeat her again. It's still hard to defeat her, until one time, she found a way to defeat her, yet by stun her up. Sam do a headbutt to her face for once then attack her with her iconic Judo moves, yet punch on her stomach, and bring her down in with her full hand. Sam start her execution, she pull out the kris blade, and start to stab her heart, but Jonggrang managed to hold the blade, and Jonggrang advanced the fight and turn the blade then try to kill Sam. Sam can't hold it no more, but before she stab Sam, Nathan coming out from behind, and stun the princess by hitting her head from behind. And Sam turn the blade back, then she stab Jonggrang right on the heart. Jonggrang firstly just feel pain, shortly after, she feel her body become heavier, then her body becoming so hard to be moved, then slowly, her body start to petrified back, and BOOOOMMM! She's going up, until the shrine roof and wall destroyed. After they done with her, both of them then go to Lara and try to revive her. Slowly, Lara open her eyes and see her friend, Sam save her life, just like when Lara save Sam on the Yamatai. Slowly, a ray of sunlight then shone on them, leaving them know that everything is over, they're free now.

"Sam, you killed her. You saved me. I owe you my life." Sam then gave Lara a friendly hug to her.

"I made yo a promise Lara, let's get you home." Sam the carry Lara just like Lara carry Sam on the Yamatai. Not long enough, Nathan satellite phone back to rang. It was from Eddy.

"Nathan, what the hell is going on up there? I never see such a sunlight since I'm in here." Nathan didn't answer Eddy question, he just told him another thing."

"I'll tell you later Eddy. The main thing is now we're free. I need you and your men in here, we got a man down." Nathan request some help to Eddy. Shortly after, Eddy shows up with his men on a WW2 truck. Eddy then escort the team back to the nearest outpost of their location. The outpost was located near the beach. On the outpost, Lara was confused seeing Nathan bloodshed on his chest, so Nathan told everything what happened to him.

"Locke was trying to kill me, he was shoot me from behind, then he beat me up until I can't stand another chance. He start to pull out his combat knife then he grabbed my hair. He's trying to behead me, but I managed to fight him back. He was try to negotiate with me, but it's to late for he to negotiate." Nathan tells everything what happened to him when he fight Locke.

"Nathan, the satellites phone battery's out, we can't call for help now. How we're going to get out from here then?" Sam then anxious when she try to contact help from the outer island, but before Nathan answer, they heard someone helicopter balde whiring from distance and someone calling from distance using power amplifier.

"Hey you heard that?! Someone's here!" Lara then get up from her seat then she try to find where the sounds coming. They try to heard it again, looks like the sound coming from the coastline. So they try to get to the coastline. They actaully surprised, because they never see the coast in here, just land, mountain, and forest. Looks like they managed to break the illusion curse inside the island.

They finally found the coastline, and they can't believe what they saw. It was Chloe who call them.

"Chloe? How do you get in here?!" Nathan asked to Chloe how the hell she get inside the island.

"Just like the way you go to the Borneo, Nate." Chloe answer Nate question, not long enough military SAR aircraft landed on the beach. They entered the helicopter and ready to go home, but they very surprised seeing who inside the chopper, especially Nathan.

"SULLY?! How the hell you...Goddammit, you old bastard, you made it!" Nathan was surprised saw his 'father' inside the chopper. Looks like Sully survived the giant and he was picked up by Chloe who called for military aircraft. But he didn't survived in one piece, his left arm and right foot broke, and his head got some serious bleeding. But it's okay, he just need some rest. He survived this nightmare.

"Kid, that prehistoric bigfoot just a kidstuff for me, they need more to take me down. Anyway, I saved your notebook." Sully then give back Nathan notebook. All of them then take a seat inside the chopper, they're ready to go home.

"Lara, you did it. You made your own mark, it didn't become waste. You fulfill your father's hope. He proud of you Lara. You should know it." Nathan give his congratulation to Lara, same as Sam, she gave her some congratulations. Lara feels like she still need more to fullfil her father's will, but this one is enough. She know in her gut that her father proud of her, and she just need to know it. The next day, she fills her notebook about her experience on Kemujan.


	14. Chapter 14: A Thief Meets Raider

Chapter 14: A Thief meets Raider

" _I've been such an idiot, such a naive girl. People call me a woman of integrity, but I can't find an integrity in myself. I see different person in myself, I see I always live at other people's life, but I never live at my own life. Why dad told me that he hope I can make my own mark in this world someday? He don't talk about my record, but he talk about being myself, not somebody else. Now I know why he always talked that the extraordinary is in what we do, not who we are. It's about my decision to my life, not about my life._ " Lara closed her journal slowly, then she open her smartphone. When she's about to unlock her phone, she saw a reflection of herself, a girl who made a decision to her life. She realized that her life isn't about her record that she need to achieve, but it's about the decision to her life. Now Lara became a newborn woman, who knew her decision and her meaning of life. She now understands that she can't blame herself again for what already happened. She stop living in her past, she look to the future, a woman who partner with a man. Walking together to their new life. Now it's time for her to get back work, as usual become the Nine Bells bartender. Lara then put on her uniform, the get out from the apartment to catch a bus to the Bells. Arrived at her workplace, she stand in her bar stool to do her job. It's been 2 hours she's working, about 11 o'clock, Jonah comes in, bringing a newspaper and seat at the bar stool. This isn't ordinary, he usualy don't want to take some place in bar, more likely on the coffee shop, or somekind like that. Jonah then talked to Lara about her expedition.

"Lara, how's your expedition?"

"It's great Jonah, great. There's something need to be told from there."

"Then tell it Lara, I'm listening."

Lara agree to tell her story, but she need someone to replace her position. Not long enough, she found a newbie who work at the Bells too. Lara then ask the newbie to replace her position. The newbie agree to do it, then Jonah invite Lara to her car. Jonah then drive to the town park. Arrive at the park, both of them sit on the bench park and Lara start to tell her experience. Jonah was amazed about Lara story with Nathan when she stranded on Kemujan, he feels her experience just like the Yamatai. When Lara done with her story, Jonah then ask Lara a question that leave Lara in tears when she answering his question.

"Lara, where's Kaz? Sam didn't tell me about her. What happened to her?" At first, Lara can't answer Jonah question, she was speechless when she recalled her memories on the waterfall where Kaz dead.

"Jonah, do you really want to know?" Jonah was silence hearing Lara's question, but he should know what happened to his friends.

"No, but you should tell me about her. She's my friend, just like you." So Lara tell what happened with her from the beginning.

"You were right Jonah, I should give her some chance to become just like me. But I was too afraid of her, she was with me when we're doing our assault. Our plan worked, but we can't match firepower with supranatural power. When we was fight on the waterfall, she was attacked, she- she-" Lara stopped, she couldn't continue her story. Tears started flowing through her eyes. She wiped them and sob. Jonah now know what happened to Kaz, but he don't want to know how she death, because Jonah know it must be horibble to be heard. Lara can't help to cry about Kaz on Kemujan, Jonah then place his right palm on her left head and hug her. Lara place her head below Jonah chin and in there, she keep crying for what happened to Kaz on Kemujan. Jonah then gave her some tissue to wipe her tears of her eyes. After she done with her tears, Jonah laughed looking both of Lara eyes looking swollen, he try to comfort the mood. Lara know this looking ridiculous, but she can't help to laugh to about her eyes. Moreover, she used more tissue to clear her nose from snot that full on her both nose, because she's crying, now they can't help to laugh each other because of Lara act after she's crying. Jonah then pull out his newspaper, he wants to show something to Lara about her achievement on the Kemujan.

"Lara, I think you need to see this, I mean, you should see this. It's important." Lara then take the newspaper, then she was surprised until her jaw dropped when she read the actual news. "British Archeologist Uncover the Mysteries of 999 Stupa of Prambanan." Lara couldn't believe what she saw. She know too there's no way any reporter on the Kemujan when she got stranded, but she know why her name appear on the newspaper, beacuse the one who write the news was 'NATHAN DRAKE' the journalist from the Uncle Sam.

"Ah, Nathan. What the hell are you thinking." Lara talk to herself when she saw Nathan Drake name on the edge of the article, leaving Jonah in confuse about Lara.

"Wait Lara, wait. You knew each other?"

"Umm, actually for a long-long time, but we just get to know from about 2 weeks earlier Jonah." Jonah was surprised hearing what Lara just told.

"Lara, are you in relationship?!" Jonah try to pry Lara identity, he really want to know what Lara do to this Drake guy, but Lara don't want to answer it.

"Jonah, Jonah, Jonah Maiavi. That's a girly things Jonah. It's none of your business. Can you bring me back to apartment?" Jonah then nodded slowly. While Lara gave her a girly style grin to Jonah. He just surprised why Lara became such a crazy mind. Whatever it is, Jonah keep thinking that Lara need some psycologycal theraphy.

Arrived at the apartment, Lara take of her Bells uniform and wear her leather jacket that she used on Kitezh. Lara then get her bike key, then she head to her garage, and take out the Yamaha MT-125. Roth bought it for Lara, it was pre-owned, and Lara never used it since the Yamatai incident. Lara then start the engine, considering that the bike never used within a year, she rev it for a moment so the engine could heat up. Lara remember Roth's teaching about the clutch motorcycle, the clutch must be released slowly when you turn the gas, eitherway, the engine will gone off. But before she ride the motorcycle, she call Nathan first.

"Hi Lara. What is it?"

"Nathan, where are you now? Are you busy?"

"No, I'm in my hotel room right now, what is it?"

"We need to talk, lets go to the Lakeside drive. I got something important to tell you. I recommend you used motorcycle, Nate."

"Okay Lara, I'm on my way."

Nathan then close his cellphone and go to the lobby to rent a bike. Nathan remembered that his brother Sam, has taugh him how to ride on the clutched motorcycle. He remembered his first time riding the clutched motorcycle. It was the Yamaha RX-K 1983, a 2-stroke motorcycle that belong to his brother, Sam. Nathan then rent a 300cc motorcycle, a Yamaha MT-03. Then he ride to the Lakeside drive and wait for Lara in there. A half an hour later, Lara arrived at the Lakeside drive. Both of them then go to the railing overlooking a giant lake. Nathan starts to ask about his news to Lara.

"Lara, have you read my news?" Lara then only laugh at Nathan's question, then she answer it.

"Nathan, I only read the title only, I see you already know what happened on it right?" Nathan then scoffs at Lara's answer. Lara then ask Nathan about something that she shouldn't know.

"Nate, how about the El Dorado treasure? Did you uncover it?" Nathan was surprised hearing Lara question. He knew that Lara shouldn't be knew about it, so Nathan ask Lara how the hell he know it.

"Lara, how the hell you know it?" Then Lara gave Nathan a sheet from his notebook. It was his journal about his failure when finding the El Dorado.

"Nathan, I could help you find the El Dorado. I know where is it."

"Okay, you got any references?"

"It's my father journal. It says the tomb of El Hombre Dorado, the golden man, is located somewhere in Amazonian rainforest. Now it's my turn to help you. How's your thirst for adventure Nathan?" Admit it, Nathan was surprised hearing his partner offering. It was his lifetime wishes to find the tomb and the lost city of El Dorado.

"It's never satisfied, Lara."

Lara then gave her father's journal to Nathan. The thief and the raider then start to think about their new adventure, and they realised 2 things: Life's a raider, and their home is uncharted lands.

THE END

Thanks for reading my novel project guys! Please comment about my story, I'll be thinking for the next project about Tomb Raider and Uncharted. Sorry for my terrible grammar alongside the story.


End file.
